Yeh Waada Raha: It Is A Promise
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Tu...tu hain wahin...dil ne jise apna kaha...tu hain jahan...main hu wahan...ab to yeh jeena...tere bin...hain saza...{My gift to duo fans,Daya sir fans and my di Angelbetu}...[ch 7: a tribute to all women writers,reviewers and silent reviewers of ff]...
1. Khushiyon ki angan

Abhijeet shook Daya vigourously and said in pleading tone...

Abhijeet: Daya utho Daya...aur kab tak sote rahoge yaar?...ab uth bhi jao...

Daya(in sleepy tone): aur paanch minute boss...please?...

Abhijeet jerked his head in anger and disappointment and moved to the other side of the bed...it was Shreya sleeping there...he shook her and said...

Abhijeet: Shreya utho beta...uth jao please...

A small hand came out from the blanket with her palm flat open...indicating the five fingers...desiring five minutes more to sleep...Abhijeet shouted in anger...

Abhijeet: aur ek minute bhi nahin...uth jao...dono ke dono...abhi isi waqt...

Both of the sleeping beauties sat up on the bed with sad faces...Daya said to Shreya...

Daya: Shreya beta...yeh jo tumhare papa haina yeh ek number ke khadoos hain...

Abhijeet was leaving the room...he heard Daya's words...turned towards Daya-Shreya and said...

Abhijeet: Shreya beta...yeh jo tumhare chachu haina yeh ek number ke lazy hain...

Daya: KYAAA?...Abhi tumne mujhe lazy kaha?...LAZY?...

Abhijeet: sachchai karwa hota hain Daya...is mein main kya kar sakta hu?...

Daya: par main bohot kuch kar sakta hu...ruk jao Abhi...abhi dikhata hu tumhe main...

Abhijeet(with laugh): pehle pakadke to dikha...chal aaja...

He ran away...Daya jumped out from bed...and ran away behind him with a loud...

Daya: Abhi ruk jao main kehta hu...RUKO...

Shreya was looking at the two quarreling brothers...laughing and running...she jerked her head in dissapointed manner and smiled sweetly...

* * *

Abhijeet pierced the knife in his omellete and saw Daya and Shreya were still yawning...he said with a smile...

Abhijeet: lagta hain tumdono ki neend ab tak utri nahin...kaho to thanda paani dal du...

Daya and Shreya both joined their palms in front of him...Daya said...

Daya: rehne dijiye...utna meherbani ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...haina Pari?...

Shreya nodded...Abhijeet smiled and they began to have their breakfast...after sometimes Daya said with tease...

Daya: waise boss tumhe ab shadi kar lena chahiye...

Abhijeet: aur janab ko yeh kyun lagta hain?

Daya: woh kya haina Abhi...jab humdono ladte hain...tab Pari mere side aa jati hain...aur tum akele ho jate ho...shadi ke baad tumhari patni tumhari side hi lengi na...to barabar ka mukabala hoga...kya kehte ho...baat karu main Tarika se?...

Abhijeet: hmmmmm...waise Daya yeh baat tumpar bhi to lagu hoti haina?...mera beti tumhare side leti hain...tumhare bibi mere side legi...simple...

Daya: main...woh...woh...main...

Abhijeet(in tease): kyun zuban atak gayi?...ya phir gale mein khinchkhinch...to jake Viks ke goli lo...

Daya(in anger): tumse baat karna hi bekar hain...tum ho hi ek number ka cheater...

Abhijeet: ise cheating nahin...smartness kehte hain...jo mujh mein tumse bohot guna zyada hain...kyun Pari?...

Both father and daughter shared a high-five...Daya only smiled...

Abhijeet had completed his food...he said while getting up...

Abhijeet(casually): waise Daya...Shreya tumhare saath kafi comfortable hain...haina Pari?...

Shreya only nodded with a smile in face...Daya said in casual tone...

Daya: haan boss...woh kya haina main use tumse zyada pyaar jo karta hu...uske saath bachpana bhi karta hu...

Abhijeet(in same tone): cricket khelte huye ghar ke khidki ka kaanch bhi todta hu...

Daya(in anger): bosssss!...

Abhijeet(hid his smile): ok baba...sorry...

Daya(angrily): hamf!...(after some moments)...jaao maaf kiya...

Abhijeet stood up as he was collecting the dishes...he said...

Abhijeet: yaar jab main nahin rahunga...tum mere gudiya ko achchi tarah sambhal loge...

Saying this he turned towards the kitchen...but his feet stopped feeling a soft grip on his hand from behind...he turned to see a pair of insecure eyes were watching him with grief...he was stunned...he put the dishes on table,knelt before her and said...

Abhijeet: kya hua Pari?...

The little angel was looking at him with teary eyes...she said through sign language...

Shreya: papa...aap bhi mujhe chodke chale jayenge?...mom dad to pehle hi chale gaye...woh uncle bhi to gunahgaar hain...iske baar agar aap bhi chale gaye to mera kya hoga?...mera to koi nahin rahega...na maa na papa...

Tears crept in her papa's eyes seeing his cute angel so restless...he pulled her girlie in a warm hug and said in heavy tone...

Abhijeet: nahin re pagli!...kidhar jaunga main?...tujhe aur tere is chachu ko chodke to mujhe marke bhi chain nahin milega...

In response his angel's grip tightened on him...Abhijeet smiled amd said in heavy tone...

Abhijeet: achcha achcha theek hain...nahin bolta aisa kuch...ab khush?...waise bhi mujhe mera itna loving family chodke marne ka koi plan nahin hain...yeh tera chachu haina...woh to Yamraj ke danto mein piano bajake...unka ghar ka darwaza todke mujhe wapas le aayega tere pass...

Daya(cutely): boss!...

Abhijeet opened his one arm and Daya ran to him to hide himself in the securing shell of his elder brother...Abhijeet said in heavy tone...

Abhijeet: main bhi aaj tum dono se waada karta hu ki main apne is pyare se chota bhai aur nanhi se gudiya ko chodke kabhi bhi nahin jaunga...humesha tum dono ke saath rahunga...

Daya: Pinky promise?...

Abhijeet: haan baba Pinky promise...ab chalo chodo mujhe...haan...

They separated slowly...Daya knelt in front of Shreya...cupped her face and said in soft tone...

Daya: Pari...chalo ab tum ready ho jao...hume aaj bohot zaruri kaam hain bureau mein...to hume jana hi padega...to hum jate waqt tumhe pass wali Malhotra aunty ke ghar chod denge...phir hum dono kal chutti lenge...aur apni Pari ke saath bohot maza karenge...ghumne jayenge...khelenge...theek haina?...

Shreya nodded and three of them went to their respective rooms to get ready...

* * *

Duo was climbing the stairs of the bureau when Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: kal raat ko Pari tere saath soyi thi...aaj woh mere saath soyegi...papa hu uske...itna to banta hi hain...

Daya: agar woh apni marzi se gayi to le jana...roka kisne hain?...

Abhijeet: wahin to hain yaar...aana hi nahin chahti...raat bhar khelte rehte ho kya uske saath jab bhi aati hain?...

Daya(with loud laugh): nahin nahin yaar...kahani sunata hu...

Abhijeet(astronished): kahani?...kaisi kahani?...

Daya(with a pure happy smile): humari kahani yaar...humari dosti ki kisse...khatte meethe...hansi aur aansoo bhari kahaniya...

Abhijeet(making a face): aain!...par mujhe to kabhi nahin sunate...kya sunate ho mujhe bhi bolo na...

Daya(in lost tone): sunata hu kaise ek dost ke sachche dil ki duao ke wajah se ek laash...jise doctors tak dead declare kar chuke the...phir se zinda hote hain...kaise apne yaar ke aansoo ko pochne ke liye sadak pe pade ek bejaan yaar phir se saans le lete hain...(in painful tone)...kabhi kabhi yeh bhi sunata hu ki ek mamooli sa chitthi ke wajah se kaise satrah saal ki dosti tootne ke kagar pe aa jati hain...(in angry tone)...aur yeh bhi sunata hu ki kaise ek pagal yaar apne yaar ko dosti ki kasam deke uska haath chudake jharne mein kud padta hain...

Abhijeet scratched his head in embarassment and both of them entered the bureau...

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later...**_

Daya was working in the files...Abhijeet had gone to visit the crime spot with Karan and Sachin...Daya was trying to concentrate but his mind was restless due to some unknown reason...

 _ **Daya main Abhi...**_

 _ **Tujhko dosti ki kasam hain yaar...**_

 _ **Tere jaisa dost duniya mein aur koi nahin mila...bye Daya...**_

 _ **Agar woh chahte hain to main is case se hat jata hu...par main Daya ka saath nahin chodunga...**_

 _ **Tumhe kuch ho gaya to main CID chod dunga...**_

These sentences were ringing in his ears continously...and flashbacks of those events were coming before his eyes...he felt something very unauspicious were coming to destroy the happiness of his loving family...he must stop it...but he did know it even that what could it be?...he was only feeling restless...suffocating...and a terrible headache...AAHH!...

Suddenly the ringing of his mobile jerked him...he looked towards it with scare and picked it up with a trembling hand...he said in trembling tone...

Daya: Hello...Senior Inspector Daya speaking...

The caller: ...

Daya(stood up in fear): kyaaa?...

The caller: ...

Daya(shouted): NAHINNNNNN!...

He fell unconscious next moment

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 **To aakhir aisa kya hua jo Daya ko itna bada sadma lag gaya?...kya Daya ka dar sach honewala hain?...kya imtehaan dena hoga humare duo ko apne dosti ke liye?...stay tuned to know...**

* * *

So this is a duo based story with the love between a father and daughter...tell me shall I continue or not?...

next chapter after at least 25 reviews...

Friends I have updated MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO's 3rd chapter...please check it out...

* * *

 _my request to all readers...please don't review in the stupid and abusing notes published by batman...because there is no need to waste you valuable time for that coward person who immidiately changes his user name to nimmi963,Samaira Raichand etc etc when faces trouble...be aware of those false names..._

 _Please r and r..._


	2. Honge Juda Na Hum

Sachin: Main tab crime spot pe investigation kar raha tha...Abhijeet sir aur Karan ko ek suspect dikh gaya tha...wahan se bhagte huye...to wohlog uska piche gaye the...achanak Abhijeet sir ko pata chala ki gadi ka brake fail kiya gaya hain...(broke into tears)...tab...tab...unhone Karan ko dhakke marke gadi se bahar phenk diya...par isse pehle ki...

Sachin could speak no more...he was weeping continously...Rajat put his hand on his best friend's shoulder...Sachin said in heavy tone...

Sachin: gadi khayi mein gir gaya aur petrol tank mein hua blast ke wajah se gadi mein aag lag gaya...gadi tukda tukda ho gaya sir...aur saath mein Abhijeet sir bhi...Karan ne aapne aankho se yeh sab dekha sir...woh jab mujhe phone kiya to tab main bhage daude wahan chala gaya...sir humlog wahan khayi mein utar bhi nahin paye...itna aag tha wahan...

He banged his head with the wall strongly...with a heavy,guilty...

Sachin: kash main wahan unlogo ka saath hota sir...kash...to shayad yeh sab nahin hota...kash...to aaj Abhijeet sir humlogo ke saath hote...main kabhi apne aapko maaf nahin kar paunga...

He was about to bang his head again...but this time Rajat held him...ACP sir wiped his tears and said in firm tone...

Pradyuman: Sachin beta...is mein tumhara koi galti nahin hain...kyun hoga?...yeh to humare kismat mein hi likha tha...is mein kisika koi bhi galti nahin hain...na tumhara...na hi Karan ka...Abhijeet ka jism nahin raha to kya hua?...woh humare saath hi rahega...humare dilon mein...humare yaadon mein...humesha ke liye...use humse koi juda nahin kar payega...woh humare saath hi rahega...

Rajat and Sachin only nodded...ACP sir asked...

Pradyuman: Karan kahan hain ab?...kaisa hain?...

Rajat: woh bohot sadme mein hain...bohot ro raha tha...hum use ghar pahucha diye...doctors ne use sedatives diye hain...

They were sitting in front of the ICU...waiting for the doctor to come out...after a while...Dr. Apurv,an old friend of duo,came out from the cabin...three of them stood up...Apurv said...

Apurv: woh thik hain...(trio breathed out relaxly)...abhi tak hosh nahin aaya hain par ek dedh ghante mein aa jayega...par uska mind kis state mein hain...yeh to hosh aane ke baad hi pata chalega...yeh uske liye ek severe major and really unexpected shock hain...is se recover karne ke liye use koi sahara chahiye hoga...jo sirf uska koi apna hi provide kar sakta hain...take care...

He left...Pradyuman took a painful breathe and glancing towards the ICU,he whispered...

Pradyuman: ek beta to chala gaya hain Daya...ab tum to mat jao...

He took out his mobile...dialled Purvi's number and said in low painful tone...

Pradyuman: hello Purvi...

Purvi(in moist tone): jee sir...

Pradyuman: beta tum abhi ke abhi Tarika ke ghar jao...use is waqt tumlogo ke sahare ki zaroorat hain...khudko nahin sambhal payegi woh akeli...jao...aur haan Shreya ko bolo Shreya ke pass jaye...us phool si masoom bachchi ko abhi tak kuch nahin maloom...use kuch batane ki zaroorat nahin hain...hosh aane ke baad Daya hi bata dega...

Purvi(wept): theek hain sir...

She immediately cut the call and bursted out in tears,covering her mouth by hands...today she had lost a senior...a mentor...and above all a brother...

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

A nurse came out from the ICU and declared...

Nurse: patient ko hosh aa gaya hain...aaplog mil sakte hain...

ACP sir stood up and entered the cabin to meet his younger son...Daya was sitting on the bed silently like a statue...starring at a fixed point in front of him...Pradyuman sat beside the bed,fondled his head and said...

Pradyuman: kaisa hain mera beta haan?

Daya did not reply...as if he had not heard anything...Pradyuman tried sometimes but everytime he got the same result...silence...

Apurv was seeing everything from the doorstep...now he entered the cabin and brought the weeping father figure out of the cabin after sedating Daya...he said...

Apurv: dekhiye ACP sir...mujhe jis baat ka dar tha wahin hua...Daya extreme mental trauma ke wajah se react nahin kar pa raha hain...use abhi tak is sach ka ehsus hi hua nahin hain ki uske bhai ab kabhi uske pass wapas...(in moist tone)...nahin aanewala...isliye woh ro nahin pa raha hain...use apna pain express nahin kar pa raha hain...use rulana hoga sir...rone se hi woh yeh sach ka realise bhi karega aur apna dard izhaar bhi karega...

Pradyuman: par use rulaya kaise jayega?...bachcha thodi na hain jo maar pit ke rulaya jaye...

Apurv: ek hi rasta hain...

* * *

Daya opened his eyes and found himself...sitting in a chair...in a room under the blanket of darkness...it created no feelings in him...he remained sitting like a stone statue...suddenly a vibrating voice started to play around him calling...

Voice: Daya...Daya...Daya...sun rahe ho tum Daya?...Daya...

Still it could not creat any feelings in his voice...the voice continued...

The voice: Abhijeet mar chuka hain Daya...Abhijeet is no more...rou Daya rou...cry Daya cry...

Daya remained silent...

The voice: Abhijeet ab kabhi tumhare pass nahin ayega...tum ab kabhi use dekh nahin paoge...cry...Daya cry...cry...cry Daya cry...cry...ro lo Daya...cry...

Daya was still silent...the voice was desparate now...

The voice: maut ka matlb samajhte ho na Daya?...humesha ke liye judaai...MAUT...ABHIJEET ka MAUT ho chuka hain Daya...ab woh kabhi tumhare pass nahin aayega...tum use phir kabhi dekh nahin paoge...kabhi uske awaaz sun nahin paoge...woh tumhare pass ab kabhi nahin aayega...woh MAR chuka hain...jaa chuka hain woh tumhe chodke...JAA CHUKA HAIN...MAUT HUA HAIN USKA...

Now Daya shivered a bit...he looked around himself with a jerk...the voice said...

The voice: woh MAR chuka hain...cry cry cry Daya cry...ab Abhijeet KABHI tumhare pass wapas nahin aayega...KABHI bhi NAHIN...zindagi ke rahon mein tum phir kabhi uska saath nahin paoge...ro lo Daya ro lo...rou...cry!...CRY!...

Suddenly he felt a little,soft head was being buried in his lap...he felt his lap was getting wet...Daya now shivered badly realising the bitter truth...he shouted badly...

Daya: ABHIIIIIIII...nahin yeh nahin ho sakta...BOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...

He broke into tears...

* * *

Purvi brought a spoon full of pasta near Shreya's mouth...she softly pushed away her hand...Purvi again tried...but this time also Shreya repeated her act...Purvi said in moist tone...

Purvi: Shreya aisa kaise chalega beta?...tum kuch to khana padega hi na?...kab tak aise bhookhi pyasi rahogi?...chalo mooh kholo...

Shreya(though sign language): nahin jab tak papa nahin aa jate...main nahin khaungi kuch...

Daya entered the room at the same moment...he knelt before her...cupped her face and said...

Daya: kya hua Pari?...kyun zid kar rahe ho?...kha lo na khana...

Shreya(through sign language): papa ne aaj subah waada karke gaye the ki raat ko woh apni haathon se khila denge...woh kyun nahin aa rahe hain?...kahan gaye hain woh?...

Daya and Purvi felt that their eye lashes had got wet...both of the rough and tough strong cops were defeated in front of the simplicity of a little girl...Purvi started in moist tone...

Purvi: beta tumhare papa ab kabhi...

Daya(cut her in moist tone): yahan aao Pari...

Shreya stood up and went to him...Daya took her beside the window...and pointed towards a particular bright star in the night sky...he said...

Daya: woh dekho beta...woh sitara dikh raha haina tumhe?...woh hain tumhare papa...wahan...jab bhi tumhe uske yaad aaye na tum us sitare ko jee bharke dekhna...dekhna tumhare papa tumhare pass zaroor aayega...

Shreya(through sign language): to kya papa bhi mom dad ki tarah...mujhe chodke chala gaye hain?

Daya(smiled): chodke thodi na gaya hain woh...aaj bhi woh humare saath hi to hain...humare dil mein...humare yaadon mein...aur us sitare mein...Abhijeet ab hume chodke kabhi nahin jaa payega...hum chahe duniya ke kisi bhi kone mein kyun na rahe zaroor use dekh sakenge...

Shreya too looked at the star...Daya pressed her hand and said...

Daya: ab to khana khaogi na?...phir dawaai bhi to leni hain tumhe...(in soft tone)...yaad haina papa ne kitne maan se USA jake tumhare kaan ke operation karwake laye the...jiski wajah se tum sun sakti ho ab...(in painful tone)...uska bohot maan tha tumhare awaaz sunne ka...pura karoge na uska yeh wish?...apni treatment beech me adhura to nahin chodogi na?...

Shreya nodded her head in no...Daya kissed her head and signalled Purvi to take Shreya away...

After their leave...Daya turned towards the star again...wiped away his tears...and said in moist tone...

Daya: yaar!...kyun chale gaye is tarah?...naraz ho kisi baat pe?...kyun yaar?...aise kaunsi galti ho gaya tha mujhse?...kyun is tarah chale gaye yaar...kyun?...

* * *

 **Six Months Later...**

Daya was working in his desk...his face had become much pale in this period...and his well built body had become much thin...dark circles had appeared under his red eyes...

Suddenly DCP Chitrolle entered the bureau with slow steps...in these long six months his behavour towards the CID team had completely changed...he had become much caring and soft towards them...

But today it seemed that he had returned in his original entity...he was too much happy...hopping and jumping like earlier...he said in happy tone...

Chitrolle: tumlogo ke liye ek khush khabri hain...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **Yeh kya ho gaya?...ab aage kya honewala hain?...Daya aur nanhi pari Shreya ko kya phir se khushiyan naseeb hogi?...ya phir...aur DCP sir kaunsi khush khabri dena chahte hain?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

Dear guest: aap CID fanfiction mein kya kar rahe hain?...aapko to CID join karna chahiye tha...so intelligent...hope aapko jawab mil gaya hain...

Ls aur Dhara: dariye mat doston...kahani bohot baki hain...kuch twist to aayenge hi...

 _Next chapter will be posted after completing 60 reviews...silent readers please review...missed cidabhidayabff..._

 _Thanks to all reviews..._

 _please r and r_

 _Friends...mujhe yeh rishta kya kehlata hain i.e. Rkak 2 update karne mein waqt lagega as my board exam is near...hope you will understand..._


	3. Ek Naya Saathi

Daya(in silent tone): kaunsa khush khabri hain sir?...

Chitrolle: tumlogo ko kaam karne mein problem ho raha haina?...ek senior inspector kam jo ho gaya hain...main tumlogo ki kaam asaan karne ke liye yahan ek naya senior inspector ko post kar raha hu...Senior Inspector Varun...he will work in the place of Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

Daya(in shocked tone): sirrrr!...nahin...nahin aap aisa nahin kar sakte...aap Abhi ke jagah kisi aur ko de rahe hain?...

DCP Chitrolle frowned once hearing this...he looked at Daya in fixed gaze and said...

Chitrolle: CID ke kaam mein emotions ke koi jagah nahin hota Daya...jo chala gaya use yaad karke hum kuch din aansoo zaroor baha sakte...par humare zindagi to nahin rok sakte na?...aage chala hi zindagi ke anthem hota hain Daya...mind it!...(turned towards the door)...Varun come inside!...

Varun,a man of almost Daya's age,entered the main hall of bureau...he saluted ACP sir and said...

Varun: Senior Inspector Varun Malhotra reporting on duty sir...

Pradyuman was shocked to see that man...he had worn a stylish brown shirt with a black jeans which was torn here and there and a black shiny leather jacket with a same belt and shoes...he had a sunglass on his eyes...and he had a stylish hair cut...all total it could be misinterprete that Varun Malhotra was not the senior inspector of CID Mumbai...but a super model of glamour world...

Daya too was seeing the replacement cop...he was of chocolaty complexion,smart,confident with a cruel and wity smile present on lips...he was very handsome...it would be better if he had joined bollywood instead of police force...

Daya(in pleading tone): par sir according to law...kisi bhi lapata insan ko uske lapata hone ki saat saal pura hone se pehle aap use dead declare nahin kar sakte...to phir aise kaise?...

DCP(in rude tone): Daya main janta hu tum yeh kyun keh rahe ho?...kyun ki tumhe Abhijeet se pyar hain...par tumne khud accident spot gaye the na...dekha tha na uske gadi ka tukde...jo koi bhi us gadi mein tha uska jism bhi tukdo mein bant chuka hain...aur upar se yeh aag...tumhi batao koi iske baad bhi kaise bach sakta hain?...

Daya became silent...Varun opened his mouth for the first time...he said...

Varun: senior inspector Abhijeet to kahin gaye hi nahin...yahin hain woh...aaplogo ke saath...

Everyone looked at him with shock...Daya asked in eager tone...

Daya: kahan hain woh?...kahan?

Varun(smiled): kyun?...wahan...

He pointed towards a photograph hanging on wall...in the photo whole CID team was present along with trio...

Daya looked at him with anger...this nasty joke had risen his anger...he said in loud tone...

Daya: kaisa mazak hain yeh?...haan?...kisi mrit(dead) insan ko respect dikhana nahin jante aap?

Varun: kya karu?mera adaat hi aisi hain...

DCP Chitrolle now decided to interfere...he said...

Chitrolle: achcha Varun ab main chalta hu...(sarastically)...tumhe yahan koi bhi problem ho to mujhe batana zaroor...

He left...Varun turned to Daya...forwarded his hand towards him and said...

Varun: hello Daya...I am Varun...can we be friends?...

Daya angrily looked towards him...jerked away his hand...and said in chewing tone...

Daya: Abhijeet ke post pe aaye ho tum...humare dil mein uske jagah pe nahin aur yeh baat jitne jaldi samajh jaoge tum...utna hi behtar hoga tumhare liye...aur ek baat ka dhyan rakhna...at least mujh par kabhi haq jatane ki koshish mat karna...just remember I HATE YOU...tumne mere Abhi ke jagah cheena hain...jis din woh wapas aayega...tumhe uski jagah lautane padega...

Varun: tumhe ab woh chehra dekhna kabhi naseeb nahin hoga...aur tum mante ho ki woh zinda hain jo wapas aayega...itna bada accident ke baad koi zinda thodi na bachta hain...

Daya(in firm tone): mera Abhi zinda hain...mana ki maine uske beti ko samjha diya hain ki uske papa sitara ban gaya hain...par main janta hu woh hain...zinda hain...aur ek na ek din woh humare pass wapas zaroor aayega...

Varun was just stunned to see his so much trust and beleif on his friend...he just managed to say...

Varun: tum ek sachcha dost ho Daya...Abhijeet aaj bohot khush hain Daya...aur apni dosti pe proud bhi...

Daya jerked his head in anger and irritation...Varun went to Abhijeet's desk and touched it...he closed his eyes...and took a deep breathe...none noticed it as Daya had already closed his head in pain as he could not see anyone else occupying his boss's seat...

Varun looked at him...and took off his sunglass...Daya looked up towards him...and was amazed to see his eyes...his eyes was of deep blue colour...

* * *

Both the senior inspectors entered in the forensic lab...both the doctors were busy in their work...they looked up feeling their presence...seeing Varun with them,dr. Salunkhe said...

Dr. Salunkhe: who is he?...koi naya officer?...

Daya: naya senior inspector...Abhijeet ke jagah pe aaya hain...

Hearing this dr. Tarika looked up with a jerk...tears crept in her eyes...Varun looked at her...he went to her and said...

Varun: hie honey kaisi ho?...

Tarika's face reddened in anger...and Daya gripped his fist in anger...Tarika said in angry,hissy tone...

Tarika: agar aap yahan se chale gaye to bohot achcha ho jaungi...

Varun: itni jaldi!...haay!...ab to thikse jaan pehchan bhi nahin hua...I am Varun...new senior inspector of CID Mumbai...

Tarika looked at him with angry red eyes...she said in hissy yet chewing tone...

Tarika: mr. Varun aap yahan Abhijeet ke post mein aaye hain...usi post mein hi limited rahiye...humare dil mein uske jagah lene ki koshish mat kijiye...warna anjaam achcha nahin hoga...

Varun: arey arey aap to gussa ho gayi...maine to bas itna puchna chahta hu ki honey kya aaj raat aap mere saath candle light dinner pe chalenge?...

Tarika picked up her purse which was there on nearby tool...she searched for a while and took out her gun from one of it's chain...she said in angry tone...

Tarika: agar agle paanch minute ke andar aap mere saamne se nahin gaye na...to I will shoot you...phir mera jo bhi hoga baad mein dekh lungi...

Varun: haay!...kya adaa hain!...ek gana yaad aa gaya...(singing)... _ **Pyar mein dil pe maar de goli...le le meri jaan...oh janejahan...maar kar bhi yahan...tera peecha chodu na...na...na...na...**_

Daya(shouted): VARUUUUNNNN...mind you language!...agar phir kabhi Tarika se aise pesh aaye na to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga...

Varun(smirked): kyun?...suna tha ki yeh us Abhijeet ka mehbooba hain...uske jane ke baad tumse ishq lada rahi hain kya?...

Now Tarika could not keep control over her hands...she moved away the safety catch and was about to press the trigger when Daya jumped over her and began to struggle to snatch the gun away...

Finally he succeeded in snatching the gun...he shouted...

Daya: kya kar rahi ho Tarika?...is gande aadmi ke khoon se apne haath kyun gande kar rahi ho?...

Tarika: uska himmat kaise hua humare bare mein aisa sochne ka bhi?...hum dono ki yeh khoobsurat bhai behen ki rishte ko kitni ghatiya nazariya se dekha isne!...chee!...

Varun(singing): _**phoolon ka...taaron ka...sabka kehna hain...ek hazaro mein meri behna hain...sari...umar...hume sang rehna hain...**_

Dr. Salunkhe: oh Varun!...for god sake...just leave...

Varun: jaa raha hu main...par Tarika aur Daya...ek baat yaad rakhna...main yahan Abhijeet ke jagah lene aaya hu...ab uske har cheez pe mera haq hain...tum dono par bhi...tum dono ko main mere nazdig lake chodunga...

* * *

Daya was starring at that particular star along with Shreya...they were sitting in the beach...tears were rolling from both pair of eyes...Daya said...

Daya: yaar kahan hain tu?...dekh aaj bureau mein tere jagah pe woh kamina naya senior inspector aa gaya...woh tere jagah lene ki koshish kar raha hain...mujhe,Tarika ko sabko bohot pareshan kar raha hain...main yeh bardash nahin kar pa raha hu yaar...koi aur tere jagah le le...mujhe yeh kabhi bardash nahin hoga...tu please jaldi aaja yaar...aur sun na...Shreya ki speech therapy shuru ho gaya hain...woh bohot jald bolne bhi lagegi...tujhe sunna haina uski awaaz?...please aaja...kal use ek naya ladai ladne le jaunga main...ek bilkul naya ladai...tere diye huye seekh ke dum pe ladegi woh...tu use apna aashirwaad zaroor dena...aur please yaar...jaldi wapas aaja...

Suddenly a voice came from behind...

Voice: tum bulaoge aur main nahin aaunga...yeh kabhi nahin ho sakta Daya...

Daya turned behind and got startled...he could only utter...

Daya: tum?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To aakhir kaun milne aaya hoga Daya-Shreya se?...Daya use dekhke chauk kyun gaya?...aur Shreya ki kis ladai ki baat kar raha tha Daya?...kya Varun CID cops ke dilon mein le lega Abhijeet ke jagah?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _so guys...next chapter will come after completation of 100 reviews...silent readers please review...Varun kaisa lag raha hain batana zaroor...  
_

 _Gautam: thank you my new reviewer...I want to meet you further also...aapke guess galat tha..._

 _Thanks to all reviewers..._

* * *

please read and review...

With a lot of love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	4. Main Tera Dushman

**_A VERY HAPPY REPUBLIC DAY TO YOU..._**

* * *

 _At first let me clear a thing to you all...Varun is not the lookalike of Abhijeet sir...both's appearance are completely different..._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Varun smiled and said in happy tone...

Varun: haan Daya...bore ho raha tha...socha tum se mil lun...tumhara phone trace kiya to pata chala tum yahan beach pe ho...to...

Suddenly his eyes caught glance of the little angle standing beside the rough and tough cop...He remained starring at her with blinkless gaze...he could only utter...

Varun: beautiful!...

Daya(in alert tone): tum kehna kya chahte ho?...

Varun: tumne bataya nahin Daya ke tum married ho?...tumhare beti hain yeh Daya?...

Daya: main apna har cheez tumhe batane ke zaroorat nahin samaajhta...tum hote kaun ho mujhse mere personal life ke bare mein puchnewale?...aur haan yeh mera beti hain...

Varun smiled and forwarded his hand towards her with...

Varun: hie sweetheart!...tumhara naam kya hain?...

Shreya did not forwarded her hand...but only looked up at Daya...Daya jerked away Varun's hand and said...

Daya: uski naam Shreya hain...

Varun(with laugh): achcha to yeh hi us Abhijeet ka ladli beti hain...(in sharp tone)...tum use yeh sab kya seekha rahe ho Daya?...(pointing to that star)...us sitare mein tumhara Abhijeet hain?...how funny!...(to Shreya)...suno beta tumhare daddy us sitare mein nahin hain...

Shreya threw an angry glance towards him and said through sign language...

Shreya: kyun nahin hain woh wahan?...

Varun: kyunki stars scientific measures se bante hain...Sun bhi to ek star hi hain...stars mein kisike aatma nahin bas sakti...samjhe aap?...

Now Daya could tolerate no more...he shouted...

Daya: Varun!...just get lost!...

Varun: kya Daya!...abhi to aaya hu...abhi chala jaun?...ek zaroori baat batana to bhool hi gaya...

Daya: kaunsi zaroori baat?...

Varun: mere pass kaafi modelling companies se kai offers aata hain...I am much handsome and fashion conscious you know that...

Daya(with irritation): to?...main kya karu?...party du?...

Varun: tum aur tumhara yeh gussa!...arey yaar...

Daya: mat bulao mujhe yaar...main koi tumhara dost nahin hu jo tum mujhe yaar bulaoge...mera best friend Abhijeet hain aur woh hi rahega...aur main yeh kabhi nahin bhool sakta ke tum ne uske jagah dakhal kiya hain...bolo kya keha hain?...

Varun: tum apne past mein hi locked raho...aage mat badhna kabhi bhi...main yeh keh raha hu ki tum apne is beti se modelling kyun nahin karwate?...she is much photogenic...aur kehna nahin chahiye...maa baap to hain hi nahin...sar ke upar to koi raha nahin ab...apne pairo pe khada to ho sakegi...

Daya dived over him and grabbed him from his collars with...

Daya: kya kaha tu ne?...Shreya ke sar ke upar koi nahin hain...woh anath hain?...(jerked him)...ek baat kaan kholke sun le...uska papa nahin raha hain to kya hua?...uska chachu abhi tak zinda hain...jab tak main hu use kabhi kaamai karne ke liye zaroorat nahin hoga...samjha tu?

Varun freed himself with a jerk...and shouted...

Varun: bas bohot ho chuka hain...Daya maine haath badhaya tha tum ne hi nahin thama...aaj tak tumne mera narmi dosti wala roop dekha hain...lekin aaj tumne jo kiya uske baad tum mera nafrat wala roop dekhoge...aaj se humare dushmani ka rishta shuru hoga...aur main kehta hu ki tumhe yeh dushmani tumhe bohot mehenga padega...

Daya immediately left the place with an irritated expression on face...holding Shreya's hand in a tight grip...Varun turned towards their way and said in hissy tone...

Varun: main bhi dekhta hu ki tum apne us bhatiji ko ladai mein kaise jeetate ho...all the best Daya...

* * *

 _ **NATIONAL JUNIOR KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP...**_

Daya entered the stadium...holding Shreya's hand in firm grip...both were very much nervous...as Shreya was going to participate in the fight of fulfilling Abhijeet's dream...but they were relax too remembering Abhijeet's words...

 _ **Agar jeet haasil karna hain to kisi pressure ke under aake nahin...pura relax maan se...pura passion se kaam karo...**_

They were entering the locker room...when a security guard stopped them by saying...

Security guard: excuse me kya aaplog Mr. Daya Shetty aur Ms. Shreya Srivastav hain?...

Daya: jee haan boliye...

Security guard: aaplogo ko secratary sahab ne bulaya hain...please aaplog aaiye...

Daya and Shreya followed him after taking a silent glance of each other...they entered the secretary's cabin and said..,

Daya: good morning...aap ne hume bulaya?...

The secretary looked up at him and said in rude tone...

Secretary: aap to CID Mumbai ka senior inspector haina?...aap ne hi hume dhokha diya...

Daya(shocked): dhokha?...maine aaplogo ko dhokha diya?...woh kaise?...

Secretary: aap ne humse itni badi baat chupaya ki aap ke yeh bhatiji Shreya ek handicapped hain...woh sun aur bol nahin sakti...aapne yeh soch bhi kaise liye ki hum is ladki ko dusre kaabil bachcho ke saath ladne ka izzazat denge...

Daya(in anger): kya matlab hain aapka ki nahin bataya?...entry form ke saath saath ek application mein maine bataya tha ki mere bhatiji bol nahin sakti...aur aapko yeh kisne kaha ki yeh sun nahin sakti...iski kaano ka operation ho chuka hain...she is not hearing impired now...

The secretary brought out a form and threw down it on the table...he shouted...

Secretary: kahan hain application bataiye?...kahan hain?...aur agar application de bhi diya to kya hua?...hum ek apahij ladki ko dusre kaabil bachcho ko ladne denge?...

Daya rushed to him and grabbed him from collars...with a loud shout...

Daya: kya kaha tu ne?...Shreya apahij hain?...zuban sambhalke baat kiya kar mere bhatiji ke bare mein...warna tera zuban khinch lunga main...tere himmat kaise huyi use apahij kehne ki?...aur kya kaha tu ne ki dusre kaabil bachche...haina?...yeh bachchi tujhe kaabil kyun nahin lag raha hain?...isliye kyun ke yeh bol nahin sakti?...isliye tu is phool jaisi masoom ko kaabiliyat saabit karne ka ek mauka bhi nahin dena chahta?...aur sun maine application letter mein tujhe bataya tha...tu ne hi woh letter gayab kar diya hain...

The secretary freed himself from Daya's grip...and shouted...

Secretary: aap CID se hain iske matlab yeh nahin hain aap humesha apne power ka galat istemaal kare...humara rule hain ki agar specially abled bachchon ko ladana chahte hain...to humare pass special application dena hoga...aapne woh nahin diya to hum kaise aapke is gunge bhatiji ko ladne ki permission de sakte hain...

Daya(in chewing tone): maine aaplication letter diya tha...

Secretary: kya evidence hain aapke pass?...hain koi back up copy aapke pass?...

Daya was completely silent...no he did not have any photocopy of that letter...as he had not even imagined that this situation could arise...seeing his embarrassed face,the secretary smirked and said...

Secretary: jaaiye jaaiye...agle saal phir try kijiyega...BEST OF LUCK!...

Daya and Shreya left with fallen face...they came out from the stadium and walked towards their car with slow steps...a Shreya noticed that Daya was wiping his tears silently...she stopped...Daya too was compelled to stop...Shreya asked him through sign language...

Shreya: kya hua chachu?...aap ro kyun rahe hain?...

Daya now broke down in tears... Shreya pulled him to kneel in front of her...and wiped his tears gently...Daya said...

Daya: main haar gaya Pari...aaj haar gaya main...nahin rakh paya apna promise...tumhare papa se kiya gaya promise tod diya maine...nahin rakh paya main tumhara khayal...nahin utha paye tumhare zimmedari...nahin dilwa paya tumhe tumhara haq main...main Abhi ko munh dikhane ki layek nahin raha Shreya...

Shreya grabbed his hand softly and said though sign language...

Shreya: chachu...aap kyun khud ko doshi man raha hain?...yeh sab mein to aapke kasoor nahin hain...aapne to mere saamne hi letter likhke post kiye the...I trust you chachu...papa jaise hi...please roiye mat na...

They hugged each other...tears were flowing from his eyes continously...remembering the most precious and valuable relation of their life...who had linked them...but himself gone away from them...

Suddenly a clap disturbed them...they separated and after seeing the person...their eyes reddened in anger...Daya wiped away his tears harshly,stood up and groaned an angry groan...

Daya: Varun tum?...

Varun(in cruel laugh): dekha tumne mera kaamal Daya?...bas ek phone call aur tumhara yeh masoom,phool si bhatiji National Junior Karate Championship se bahar ho gayi...dekha mera takat?...

Daya(stunned): tum...tumne...mujhse badla lene ke liye is bachchi ka sapna tod diya?...chee!...main kabhi sapno mein bhi soch sakta tha ki tum itne gire huye harkat kar sakte ho...kitna ghatiya aur gira hua mindset hain tumhara...

Varun: abhi tumne mere gira hua roop dekha hi kahan hain?...is Varun se dushmani tumhe aur is Shreya ko bohot bhari padega...waise yeh sab akele nahin kiya...mera lady love bhi hain...ruko bulata hu...

But he did not have to call...before that a girl entered the place...seeing him shocked Daya exclaimed...

Daya: tum!..

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To?...ab kya hoga?...kaun hain yeh ladki aur kaun hain yeh Varun?...kyun barbaad karna chahte hain yeh dono duo ki khush parivaar ko?...kya nanhi pari Shreya ko milega insaaf?...kya woh pura kar payegi Abhijeet ke sapno ko?...**_ ** _janne ke liye stay tuned...  
_**

* * *

 _ab kaisa lag raha hain aaplogo ko Varun?...ab bhi lagta hain ki woh Abhijeet hain?...bataiyega zaroor..._

 _Luvcidduodosti: ki ebar ki bolbe Varun ke?...proper ekta adjective bolo...Chitra to boleche or mukh fatiye debe?...tomar ki mone hoyd?...thanks for review...  
_

 _Urvi: your name reminds me about my most favourite lady cop of CID...Purvi!...love you...thanks for review..._

 _Next update will be after completing 140th reviews...Mujhe aaplogo pe pura yakeen hain ki aaplog zaroor pura karenge...  
_

 _Thanks to all reviews..._

please read and review...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	5. Sachchai Ka Pardafash

_Dhara here is the chapter..._

* * *

Varun smiled and said in happy yet cruel tone...

Varun: haan yeh hi mere girlfriend...NEHA...tum jante ho na ise?...

Neha: hie Daya...yaad hu na tumhe main?

Daya(with hatred in voice): tumhe main kaise bhool sakta hu?...mere wajah se tum ne ek chote bachche Chinkoo aur uske maa ka kidnap jo ki thi...

Neha: sunke khushi mili ki tum mujhe kabhi nahin bhoologe...as dushman hi sahi...dimag mein jagah to mila hain...tumhara zindagi to main barbad kar dungi Daya...mujhe thukdake tumne bohot badi galti kiya hain..tum ab pachtaoge Daya...

Varun: Neha ka uncle ne paise deke us secreatary se woh wala application form destroy karwa diya hain...aur bas humara kaam ho gaya...Shreya is championship se bahar ho gayi...kaisa laga mere chaal Daya?...ab tum jake apne haar ka shog manao...main aur Neha ab yeh jeet celebrate karenge...

Daya: ek minute Varun...kya tumhara bhi koi aisi wajah hain humse nafrat karne ka ya sirf Neha ke wajah se hi tum humare peeche pade ho...

Varun: wajah mere pass bhi hain...(in hate tone)...Abhijeet se nafrat karta hu main...usne mere bhai ko jail mein dala tha...ek baar jab woh mission se laut raha tha tab uske gadi ke samne mere bhabhi aa gayi...us aurat ne usse kaha ki uska pati us pe bohot torture karta hain...woh kamina humare maholla aake thoda chanbin karke proof ekattha karke bhai ko giraaftar kara diya...

Daya felt extremely proud for his late brother...he said in proud tone...

Daya: boss ne bilkul sahi kiya tha...

Varun(got angry): sahi kiya tha?...torture nahin to kya karna chahiye tha us manhoos aurat pe?...ek ke baad ek beti paida kar rahi thi...bojh kahike!...

Daya tried to dive over Varun but stopped getting a soft yet firm pull on his hand from behind...Shreya she was...she said him through sign language...

Shreya: chod dijiye chachu...iske khoon mein haath ganda karne se sirf aur sirf khud ka haath hi ganda hoga...duniya mein na jane kitne gira hua mard hain jinke liye beti aulad nahin balki bojh hoti hain...sirf isko marke kya faida?...

Daya jerked away his fisted palm...and started to walk away from them...Varun shouted...

Varun: bhaag kahan rahe ho Daya?...aur suno...maine jab Abhijeet ke post pe aake suna Abhijeet to chala gaya upar...tab socha ki Abhijeet to nahin raha to uske family se dosti kar leta hu...par tum bhi tumhare us kamina bhai ke tarah...

Daya jumped over him and grabbed his collar...he shouted...

Daya: kya kaha tu ne?...Abhijeet ke bare mein agar ek bhi bura shabd kaha na to tere gala ghout dunga abhi...tadpa tadpake marunga...phir chahe mujhe jail ho ya phansi...mujhe kuch fark nahin padega...

Varun(chocked): aise galti kabhi mat karna Daya...Abhijeet to gaya Daya...agar tum gusse mein aake koi ulta sidha kadam uthaya aur phir kanoon ne tumhe koi extreme punishment diya to tumhare yeh pyari si...masoom si bhatiji Shreya ka kya hoga soche ho kabhi?...woh to kahin ke bhi nahin rahegi...

Daya's grip on Varun's collar automatically became loose with the mention of the name Shreya...he once looked into his eyes and left him slowly...he left the place in slow steps with Shreya...before leaving he said...

Daya: kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hain ki tu ne hi mere Abhijeet ka murder kiya hain...

Varun bursted into a whole hearted laugh hearing that...he shouted at them...

Varun: it is impossible for me to murder Abhijeet...main to tab yahan tha bhi nahin...aur to aur woh kamina to road accident mein tapak gaya...

Varun and Neha shared a high five and went towards their car...

* * *

Daya and Shreya entered the house and Shreya threw away her bag in anger...he told Daya through sign language...

Shreya: pata hain chachu...us Varun uncle ko dekhte hi mera khoon kholne lagta hain...maan to karta hain ke uske itne pitayi karu,itne pitayi karu ke tadap tadapke mar jaye...par kya karu?...bada hain mujhse...papa ne mana kiya tha kabhi kisi bade par haath nahin uthana chahiye...warna aaj unke khair nahin tha...kehta hain betiya bojh hoti hain...

She punched the arm of the sofa...Daya noticed her angry avatar and thought in mind...

Daya: tumhara beti tum par gaya hain boss...wahin gussa...wahin revengeful mind...wow!...

He came out as he heard that his mobile was ringing...ACP sir!...he accepted the call and said...

Daya: hello sir...koi kaam tha?...

Pradyuman: Daya tum abhi ke abhi Shreya ko leke stadium chale aao...aaj mere poti ladegi...koi use rok nahin sakta...come fast!...

Daya stood up in pleasure and exclaimed in cheerful tone...

Daya: sach sir?...Shreya ladegi?...par kaise?...matlab woh to...

Pradyuman: phone pe main itna sab kuch nahin bata paunga Daya...tum aao jaldi...

* * *

Daya and Shreya ran entered the stadium and saw that secretary was standing with fallen face and down head...seeing them,he jumped on Daya's feet and began to plead...

Secretary: sir please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...mujhe arrest mat kijiye...mere ghar mein chote chote bachche hain...main mar jaunga agar yeh badnaami sar pe lag gaya to...

Daya(with hatred): apne ghar mein bachche hote huye bhi dusre ki bachche ki haq cheente huye sharam nahin aata tujhe?...unke chehre yaad nahin aata?...nahin kar sakta main tujhe maaf...Nikhil le jao ise...

Nikhil came and took the secretary with him...Daya said to his boss in amazed tone...

Daya: yeh chamatkar kaise hua sir?...

Pradyuman(softly): beta...burai aur jhooth ka andhera chahe kitna bhi gehra kyun na ho...sachchai aur achchai ka ek kiran hi kaafi hota hain use mitane ke liye...yahan pe inspector Anila ka khabri majoud tha pehle se hi...

Daya smiled hearing the name...some lines flashed in his mind...

 ** _Mud jaaiye..._**

 ** _arey mud jaaiye..._**

 ** _Mud...nahin mudi...koi baat nahin yaar...ab nahin to phir kabhi..._**

 ** _Sach mein pyaar ho gaya tha kya?..._**

His eyes filled with tears...his boss noticed it and gave an assuring pat on his arm...he continued...

Pradyuman: usi ne us secretary ke kamre mein ek secret camera lagwaya tha...usi mein sare footages record hua hain rishwat leke Shreya ka form faadne ka...

Shreya hugged Daya from waist in happiness...tears were flowing from her eyes...Daya began to fondle her head...he too had overflowing eyes...Pradyuman once kissed both of their heads and said...

Pradyuman: chalo beta...Shreya ka match start honewala hi hain...main bhi dekhunga uski ladai...

* * *

 _ **one week later...**_

Daya was passing through the corridor beside Abhijeet's room...suddenly he noticed Shreya in the room saying something to Abhijeet's photo through sign language...he understood that she was saying...

Shreya: papa...aaj father's day hain...mere sare classmates apne apne papa ko gifts dete hain...aur unke papa unhe ghumane bhi le jate hain...papa agar aaj hote to aap bhi aisa hi karte...haina?...(she began to weep)..papa aap please wapas aayie na...main,chachu aur dadaji (ACP Pradyuman) kitne adhoore hain aapke bina...maine usdin chachu ko dekhi thi aapke photo ke saamne chup chupke aansoo bahate huye...papa aapko humari yaad nahin aati?...agar aati hain to wapas kyun nahin aate aap?...aayie na papa...hum sab pehle ki tarah rahenge...hassenge...khelenge...ghumenge...aayie na please...

She sat down on floor...covering her face with palms...sobbing badly...Daya noticed that and ran out from the house while tears were overflowing from his eyes...

He reached bureau with red,teary eyes and entering there he saw rest faces too were resembling his eyes except Varun's...his eyes were glittering in pleasure...though he was pretending to be sad...Daya jerked his head in anger and asked to ACP sir softly...

Daya: kya hua hain sir?...aap sab itne udaas kyun hain?...kya hua hain sir?...

Pradyuman: hume Abhijeet ka pata chal gaya hain Daya...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **Mubarak ho...Abhijeet sir ka pata chal gaya hain...to kahan hain Abhijeet?...kya hua hain uske saath?...aur kya hoga Varun ka agla chal?...**_

* * *

 _GUYS I AM TOO MISSING ABHIJEET SIR HERE...WOH JAHAN HONGE KHUSHIYAN WAHIN HOGA...LET'S SEE WHAT COMES NEXT...  
_

* * *

so sorry for short chapter friends...actually there was lack of time...

Sangita and Shambavi: agar main use villain banake la pati...to mujhse zyada khush shayad koi nahin hota...par kya karu?...uske fans mujhe kachcha chaba jayenge...

Kavi: new reviewer!...want to meet you further also...keep reviewing...

Melody: bade dino baad dear...chaliye koi baat nahin...ab se regular review karna...

Guys main try karungi 10th february to update dene ke liye...but I need a lot of reviews in this chapter...nearly 190 otherwise the update will be after 13th march...

Thanks to all reviewers...missed cidabhidayabff...

please r and r

with regards

yours Nikita...


	6. Yeh Kya Kiya Tumne?

_**SURPRISE!...**_

* * *

Daya's heart skipped a beat...he remained starring at his boss for a while...a few tear drops fell from his eyes due to pleasure...Abhijeet?...after six months he had remembered his family?...he had returned to them?...oh god!...how long he had waited for this day to come...He stammed...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet ka pata chal gaya?...ka...kahan hain woh?...boliye na sir...kahan hain mera bhai?...kitne din ho gaya use dekhe huye...(in eager tone)...sir bataiye na...bataiye na sir mera bhai kahan hain...

Pradyuman(wiped his tears): forensic lab mein hain woh...

Daya(with a pleasent laugh): aate hi apni Tarikaji se flirtting shuru!...kya boss bhi!...

Pradyuman(in moist tone): jao Daya mil aao usse...

Daya turned towards the forensic lab with a cheerful...

Daya: woh to jaunga hi...daant jo todna hain uska...itna din se dur kyun raha?...

He left with a super happy smile on lips...and pleasure in mind...

* * *

Daya entered the forensic lab opening the door with a bang and a loud call as...

Daya: BOSS!...

But he stopped seeing the environment prevailing there...Dr. Salunkhe was sitting on a chair with his face buried in between his palms...the vibrations in his body was clearly indicating that he was weeping...and Tarika was nowhere in vicinity...

Daya's feet automatically stopped seeing the old figure in such state...he rushed to him and put his hand on his shoulder with a soft...

Daya: kya hua doctor sahab?...sab kuch theek to hain?...aur Abhijeet kahan hain?...aur...aur...Tarika bhi kahin dikh nahin rahi...dono saath milke ghumne gaye kya?

Dr. Salunkhe looked up at him with shock...a deep hatred grew in his eyes but seeing Daya's innocent and happy smile...he mentally cursed his old best friend and stood up...Daya again asked...

Daya: bataiye na doctor sahab boss kahan hain?...ufff!...mera aankhe taras raha hain use dekhne ke liye...cheh mahina...cheh mahine door raha main usse...ab aur nahin...bataiye na doctor sahab?...(jerking his father figure's hand due to impatience)...bataiye na...

Dr. Salunkhe(in moist tone): tumhe Abhijeet se milna haina Daya?...(Daya nodded)..aao...main milwata hu...

He held him from his arms and brought him to the fully covered stretcher kept in middle of the lab...he took off the cloth covering the stretcher and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: lo mil lo apne bhai Abhijeet se...mil lo...

He rushed out from the lab saying this...Daya was stunned...he moved his gaze downwards and...and...and with his horror...saw that there were some pieces of a burnt dead body kept on the stretcher!...he jerked and next moment jumped backwards...with a painful scream...

Daya: nahin...nahin aisa nahin so sakta...aap...aaplog mere saath mazak kar rahe hain...haina?...yeh sab aaplogo ka plan haina?...aaplog mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hain?...kaise?...how?...chee!...kisike emotions ke saath aisa koi karta hain bhala...yeh mera Abhijeet nahin hain...nahin hain yeh mera Abhijeet...yeh sab jhooth hain...sab jhooth...nahin...

At that moment he felt a tight grip on himself...it was ACP sir...who too was weeping silently...Daya freed himself from his grip with a jerk and shouted...

Daya: dur rahiye mujhse...ekdum dur...mujhe kisike bhi zaroorat nahin hain...kisike bhi nahin...aap sab mujhse mere Abhi ko cheen lena chahte hain...

Pradyuman: Daya beta baat to suno...

Daya(shouted in pain): nahin sunna mujhe kisike bhi koi baat...mera Abhi hain...woh zinda hain...aaplog mujhse mere Abhi ko aur dur nahin rakh payenge...

Pradyuman: Daya dekho...baat ko samajhne ki koshish to karo...Abhijeet ab aur nahin...

Daya(shouted in anger): CHUP!...EKDUM CHUP...chup ho jaiye...aaplog sab mere dushman hain...sab mere bhai ko mujhse alag karna chahte hain...sab...

Pradyuman could not control himself anymore...he slapped Daya loudly with a scream...

Pradyuman: shut up Daya...baat samajh mein nahin aata?...kaha na tumhe yeh Abhijeet ki laash hain...Salunkhe ne khud iska DNA test kiya hain...DNA match ho chuka hain Daya...yeh Abhijeet hi hain...

Daya looked at him with stunned eyes...and then suddenly lost his balance and was about to fall...Pradyuman immediately held him in a tight grip and brought him in the main hall of the bureau...giving him support...

Daya was looking like a stone statue in this whole process...Pradyuman put his hand on his shoulder and said in soft tone...

Pradyuman: Daya...

Daya looked up towards him with blank eyes...Pradyuman's heart broke into million pieces seeing those ever expressing eyes had turned blank...he took him in a warm and comforting side hug and said in soft tone...

Pradyuman: beta sambhalo aapne aapko...agar aaj tum toot jaoge to us masoom bachchi Shreya ko kaun sambhalega?...tum to use promise kiye the na?...ki tum uske baad uske beti ko dekh bhal karoge...ab apna promise tod doge?...apne liye na sahi to kam se kam Shreya ke liye khudko sambhalke zindagi ke taraf mudo...tumhare siwa hain hi kaun us bachchi ka?...

At that moment...a loud crash made them startled...all the eyes of bureau,including Daya's,turned towards the door and shivered the very next moment...a scared whisper came out from Daya's mouth...

Daya: SHREYA!...

Shreya was standing near the door...grabbing the corner of a table...a memento,which was on table,now was on floor...in form of pieces...Shreya's face was white as a paper...bloodless!...she sat down on the floor with a thud...

Purvi immediately rushed to her and picked up her...Shreya closed her eyes and gained control over her emotions and came to ACP sir...kept her gaze on his eyes and asked through sign language...

Shreya: mere papa kahan hain?...main unhe aakhri baar dekhna chahti hu...

Pradyuman was hesitating...he was not able to decide wheather it would be right to take that little angel to her father's burnt body pieces...but she was determined...grabbing his hand in a firm grip...she said in sign language...

Shreya: chaliye...mujhe dekhna hain mere papa ko...

With a heavy sigh...Pradyuman stepped towards the forensic lab...Shreya left his hand and grabbed Daya's arm in a firm grip...signalling him to accompany her...

* * *

Shreya moved away the white cloth covering the burnt body pieces and remained staring at them...with calm expressionless eyes...away from her,ACP whispered in Daya's ears...

Pradyuman: wahan pahadi ke niche jo ek gaon hain wahan ke ek mandir ke pass mile hain yeh tukde rescue team ko...

Daya: magar itne dino baad?...I mean cheh mahine baad aise achanak kaise?...

Pradyuman: actually itne din us gaon ke logon ne rescue team ko mandir ke chauhaddi mein ghusne nahin diya tha...unke kuch reet riwaj hain ki har paanch saal baad us mandir ke devta neend mein jate hain for six months... _(I have read about this beleif prevailed in some tribal areas...so I included it here)..._ To aaj hi woh duration khatam hua...so...

Daya said nothing but went to that stone statue like girl...he put his hand on his niece's shoulder...and felt that she was trembling...slowly a tear drop fell from her eyes...she hugged Daya tightly from his waist and burst out in a bitter cry burying her face in his abdomen...Daya silently looked at her...and hugged her tightly with a painful tear burst...

Both remained in that position for long...they knew that in this vast world they had the company of each other only...the person who used to accompany them in every happiness and grief had left them forever and now perhaps had settled in the other world happily...

Neither Daya nor Shreya had denied to accept the fact during all these months that Abhijeet was no more...but somewhere,deep in core of their hearts,both had a single ray of hope that somedays he would definitely return to them...but today...seeing the burnt dead body that ray too got extinguished...but still...still their hearts were praying for something miracle...which would return their happy smile...

 _ **NADAAN HAIN HUM TO MAALIK...**_

 _ **KYUN DI HUME YEH SAZA?**_

 _ **YAHAN HAIN SAB HI KE DIL MEIN...**_

 _ **NAFRAT KA ZEHER BHARA**_

 _ **INHE PHIR SE YAAD DILA DE...**_

 _ **SABAK WAHIN PYAAR KA  
**_

 _ **BAN JAYE GULSHAN PHIRSE...**_

 _ **KAANTON BHARI YEH DUNIYA**_

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

IN DUO'S HOME...

AT ABHIJEET'S FUNERAL FEAST(SHRADDH)...

Daya was standing near the door...welcoming the guests...and secretly wiping away his tears...never he had imagined to watch such a day to come...never...

Suddenly his face hardened seeing Varun coming in with a bouquet of white flowers in hand...he stopped near him and whispered in his ears...

Varun: Abhijeet to gaya!...ab mujhe accept karne mein koi problem to raha nahin department ko...ab maza chakhata hu tum dono ko...

Daya forcefully controlled his urge to give a tight slap to him as he did not want to create a scene before all...he only said...

Daya: dekho aaj mujhe ladai karne ka koi mood nahin hain...so please mujhe gussa mat dilao...

Varna: tch tch!...sach sach bolo na Daya ki tum mujhse darte ho...haina?...

Daya threw a fiery glance on him...Varun went away with a smirk while humming...

Varun(humming): _**tu ne yeh kya kiya...bewafa ban gaya...waada todke...chal diya is tarah...rahon mein tu mujhe...piche chodke...age tu nikal gaya...saathi tu badal gaya...todi dosti...yeh dosti hum nahin todenge...todenge dum magar tera saath na...**_

Daya looked at his way...hearing his humming,a tear drop fell from his eyes...he wiped it gently and whispered...

Daya: sach mein hi to waada tod diya yaar...waada to kiye the na puri zindagi saath nibhane ka...to kyun tod diya achanak?...bhagwan aap to duniya ke director ho na?...kya galti tha mera jo tumne mujhse mera aakhri rishta bhi cheen liya?...Pari ka bhi kya galti tha jo usse uska pita cheen gaya?...yeh to naainsaafi haina?...please god...ab sirf aapka hi sahara hain...kuch chamatkar kijiye...please god...

 _ **EK TU HI BHAROSA...**_

 _ **EK TU HI SAHARA...**_

 _ **IS TERE JAHAAN MEIN**_

 _ **NAHIN KOI HUMARA...**_

 _ **HEY ISHWAR HEY ALLAH**_

 _ **YEH PUKAR SUN LE...**_

 _ **HEY ISHWAR HEYA ALLAH**_

 _ **HEY DAATA...**_

* * *

All the invitees were sat to have food...The menu included Abhijeet's favourite food especially his most favourite dish bhindi...Daya,Shreya and Tarika were sitting in Abhijeet's room...they had denied to eat inspite of everyone's request...suddenly Varun stopped beside them...they whispered in low tone...

Daya and Tarika(simultaneously): aa gaya musibat!...

Varun(whispered): Abhijeet ka pasand ka haina yeh bhindi?...I hate that...balki mujhe yahan koi bhi dish pasand nahin hain...Abhijeet ka pasand kitna low graded tha...

All of a sudden Daya,in full rage,stood up and slapped him loudly...with a angry whisper as...

Daya: yeh to sirf trial tha...agar Abhijeet ke bare mein ek aur shabd bola na to pura movie dikha dunga...

Shreya(though sign language): agar aapko khana hain to khaiye warna darwaza khula hain...nikal jaiye is ghar se...

Varun was shocked...never he had expected such actions from them...he,with his mouth wide open,left the room and collided with DCP Chitrolle...who said in chiding tone...

Chitrolle: bohot maza aata hain khud ke beizzat karke?...kyun karte ho aisa?...pad gaya na thappad?...pehle to yeh sab Abhijeet ke maut se itna pareshan hain upar se tum...agar mere majburi na hota to tumhare plan ka hissa banta hi nahin...

Varun(smiled and hummed): _**ishq bina kya marna yaaron...ishq bina kya jeena...tumne ishq ka naam suna hain...humne ishq kiya hain...**_

Daya was listening this from behind the door...he frowned and whispered as...

Daya: majboori?...DCP Chitrolle ka majboori?

Suddenly the door of the house bursted open...a man with two bullet hole on chest,entered and screamed...

The man: DAYAAA SIRRR...

Daya rushed out from the room...looked at scenario and screamed...

Daya: RAVIIII...

He bent over him as he was trying to say something...with an encouraging...

Daya: haan bolo kya bolna hain tumhe...come on Ravi...speak out...

Ravi: Daya sir...Abhijeet sir...

Daya(super shocked): Abhijeet?...haan bolo kya bolna hain?...Abhijeet kya?...

Ravi: Abhijeet sir ke maut...

Daya: Abhijeet ke maut?...kya jante ho uske maut ke baare mein ?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To yeh kya naya twist hain?...Ravi ke pass kaunsa khabar hain Abhijeet ke maut ke bare mein?...kisne kiya uska yeh haal?...kya majboori hain DCP Chitrolle ki?...Varun ka kya plan hain?...**_

* * *

 _friends aaplogo ko story pasand nahin aa raha?...mere review number reduce kyun ho raha hain?...tell me shall I quit this story?..._

 _Pranjal and Sanjana: maine aap dono se mili thi HUM DIL DE CHUKE YAAR Mein...do not you like my stories?...if no then regular review karna please..._

 _I will update in 9th or 10th if there are 210+ reviews..._

* * *

please read and review...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	7. Sachchai

_Arey aaplog gussa kyun ho rahe hain?...maine to bas puchi thi ki are you lossing interest?...kyun ki I am missing my regular reviewers like Arib,Urvi,Duoangelparii,Abhii(my fav)etc since two chapters...main update kyun bandh karungi?...aaplog haina?..._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Ravi: sir...Abhi...Abhijeet sir ke...ma...maut acci...accident se nahin...nahin hua...hua tha sir...unka...mur...murder hua...tha...

Daya(hell shocked): kyaaa?...mu...murder?...kisne kiya tha pata hain tumhe?...

Ravi gave a positive nod...Daya asked...

Daya: kisne...kisne mara tha mere Abhi ko?...(shouted)...bolo...

Ravi: aur ek baat...Te...Tezz gang Sh...Shreya ko...bh...bhi ma...maarna chahta hain...us...use bacha lena...

Daya: haan Ravi bacha lunga main mere bhatiji ko...mere rehte koi uska baal bhi baaka nahin kar sakta...tum batao kaun mara hain mere bhai ko?...kahin Tezz gang to nahin?...

But Ravi was not in the state to speak anymore...he took some deep breathes and closed his eyes forever...Daya shouted...

Daya: RAVIIIII...

* * *

 _ **Three days later...**_

Daya: main unlogo ko chodunga nahin sir...ek ek to chahe pataal se bhi khodke nikalunga...unlogo ne mere bhai ko maara hain...main unlogo ka jeena haraam kar dunga sir...mujhe inteqaam chahiye...ek ek se badla lunga main...

Pradyuman: Daya...Daya sambhalo khudko...hume ab josh se nahin hosh se kaam lena hoga...hume josh mein aake koi galat kadam nahin uthana chahiye...kyun ki usse hume pachtana padega humesha ke liye...baat ko samjho...hume ab har ek kadam bade hi sawdhani se rakhna hoga...saza to main bhi dilana chahta hu unlogo ko jinhone humare Abhijeet ko humse cheena hain...

At that moment...the doorbell rang...Daya stood up and opened the door and said...

Daya: aap...

A well built man entered the house with angry expression on face...Pradyuman too came and stood beside Daya and asked...

Pradyuman: kaun hain Daya yeh?...

Daya: sir yeh humare padoshi Mr. Gupta hain...(in low tone)...pehle...pehle ekbaar khoon ke zulm mein andar jaa chuka hain...(to Mr. Gupta)...boliye Guptaji aaj yahan kaise aana hua?...

Mr. Gupta: Dayaji main aapko pehle hi warn kiya tha...ki beti ko zyada sar pe mat chadhaiye...lekin aapne mere ek nahin suna...jante hain aap ki aaj aapke woh gungi bhatiji Shreya ne kya kiya hain?...

Daya's face reddened in anger as he could not tolerate anything bad about his deary Shreya...his fists tightened...Pradyuman noticed it and spoke up...

Pradyuman: ji nahin...kyun?...kya kiya hain usne?...aisa kya kar diya usne ki aap itna aag babula ho rahe hain?...bhai zara hum bhi to sune uske karnaame...

Mr. Gupta turned towards the door and called...

Mr. Gupta: arey aye Monty idhar aa...(to the cops)...dekhiye aaplogo ke ladli ne kya haal kiya hain mere bete ka?...dekhiye apne aankhon se dekhiye...

Monty Gupta,a young vagabond type guy,entered the house...wait...wait...entered?...no not entered but limped...his body was full of minor wounds...and his left forehead was swollen like a potato...Daya and ACP Pradyuman supressed their laughter burst with difficulty seeing his condition...Shreya too entered the house behind Monty...Mr. Gupta said...

Mr. Gupta: dekhiye kya haal bana diya hain mere bete ka aapke beti ne maar maarke...

Daya(in innocent tone): bina wajah hi pit diya Shreya ne?...I do not beleive...

Mr. Gupta: bina wajah hi pita hain...arey kiya kya tha mera beta ne?...thoda haath hi pakda tha...aur ek do compliment hi to diya tha use...aisa bhi kaunsa pahad tut pada tha?...pehle bhi to kiya tha ekbaar...

Daya(in sharp tone): woh main kaise bhool sakta hu?...woh incident Shreya ke life mein ek important role play kiya tha...

 _Abhijeet was preparing tea in the kitchen...while Daya and Tarika were in the hall...Shreya had gone to a nearby park..._

 _{note: Shreya was both deaf and dumb then}..._

 _Suddenly the doorbell rang loudly...it continued to ring like a mad until Tarika opened the door...Shreya rushed inside the house as soon as she opened the door and ran to the kitchen ignoring the surprised face of Daya and Tarika..._

 _She entered the kitchen...hugged Abhijeet from behind in tight grip and broke into tears...Abhijeet was surprised due to this sudden act but sensed something bad due to her cry...he knew his daughter well...she was a strong girl and never cried in any silly minor causes...so he separated gently,knelt before her,wiped her tears and asked through sign language..._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua hain Pari?...tum ro kyun rahi ho?..._

 _Tarika and Daya too had entered in the mean time...Daya too knelt beside his brother and asked through sign language..._

 _Daya: haan Pari kya hua hain?...ro kyun rahi ho tum?..._

 _Shreya(in sign language): papa...chachu...aaj main jab park se laut rahi thi na...woh ganda ladka mera raasta roka tha...haath pakadke kuch gande gande ishare bhi kiya...mujhe bilkul bhi achcha nahin laga...bohot dar bhi lag raha tha..._

 _Duo's faces became red in anger...Daya asked in hissy tone..._

 _Daya: kaun tha woh?...(shouted)...bolo kaun tha woh?...kisne mere gudiya ko chedne ki himmat kiya?...KISNE?..._

 _Shreya understood his words through lip reading and said through sign language pointing towards a house outside...duo looked at that direction and an angry whisper came out from their mouth as...  
_

 _Abhijeet and Daya: Monty Gupta..._

 ** _Three hours later..._**

 _Abhijeet was sitting on a single sofa with a hard face...Daya and Tarika were sitting on another sofa...Tarika said...  
_

 _Tarika: abhi bhi waqt hain Abhijeet...ek baar phir se soch lo..._

 _Daya: haan boss jo kuch bhi hua uske liye Shreya jimmedar nahin hain...tum use kyun saza dena chahte ho?..._

 _Abhijeet: tumlogo ko kya lagta hain ki main yeh faisla Pari ko saza dene ke liye liya hu?...arey woh beti hain mera...use khudse dur karne ka maan mera bhi nahin hain...par yeh uske behtar future ke liye zaroori hain..._

 _Tarika: Abhijeet tum tumhare beti ko khudse itna door Pune special boarding school for deaf and dumb mein bhej rahe ho?...woh yahan rehke bhi to padhai kar sakti haina?...Mumbai mein bhi to deaf and dumb ke liye special schools hain...to?_

 _Abhijeet: Tarika tum log aisa behave kar rahe ho jaise ki main apni beti ka dushman hu...arey Pune wali school mein sirf studies nahin extra curricular bohot activities hain jo yahan nahin hain...main apni beti ko is kaabil banaunga ki woh apni jung khud lad sake...apne dum pe...chahe uske liye mujhe apne dil pe patthar hi kyun na rakhna pad jaye...kal ko jab main uska saath nahin rahunga...I want to make it sure that tab bhi woh apna himmat aur confidence nahin khoyegi..._

Mr. Gupta's voice brought back Daya from his travel to a past incident six years back...Mr. Gupta said...

Mr. Gupta: main aapko last baar warn kar raha hu Dayaji...aap apne bhatiji ko zyada sar pe mat chadhaiye...kyun ke ek baat to tal nahin sakte ki yeh ladki jaat hain...aakhir ise age ki zindagi mein rasoi mein jake chulha chauka hi karna hain...yeh mat bhoolna ki aurat mard ke pair ke joote hote hain...

His last sentence angered three of them...their heart shook from core...Daya shouted...

Daya: MR. GUPTA...zubaan sambhalke baat kijiyega...

Mr. Gupta: kyun dhakka lag gaya?...sach humesha karwa hota hain...aur sachchai yeh hi hain...

Daya slapped him loudly with full rage...with a loud shout...

Daya: kya kaha tu ne?...aurat mard ke pair ke joota hota hain?...aapne aapko bohot bada mard samajhta haina tu?...arey yeh baat samajhle ki sachcha mard woh hi hota hain jo ek aurat ka izzat karna janta ho...aurat na hota na to yeh duniya chalta hi nahin...

Mr. Gupta: aapne mujhe thappad mara?...kyun?...thappad se sach nahin badlega...aurat humesha mard se dus kadam piche rahegi...kya aukat hain inki?...maike mein maa baap ke liye bojh hoti hain...sarural mein pati pe...ek paisa kamane ki aukat nahin hain...humesha badi badi baatein...

Daya: ek beti dus bete ke equal hota hain...na hi dus kadam piche...tu apni beti ko pyar se beta bula sakta hain...par kabhi beta ko beti...betiyan ghar ki lakshmi hoti hain...ghar ki khushiyan hoti hain...par tu kya samjhega ka****?...bas ek baat yaad rakhna...jo mard aurat ki izzat nahin karta...woh mard nahin kehlata...

Mr. Gupta left the house immedietely with his son as he had no answer...Daya hugged Shreya and said in teary happy tone...

Daya: I am proud of you my child...tumhare Papa bhi aaj bohot khush honge...

None noticed that outside the window...from behind a tree...a figure was listening all these and was smiling...he began to hum...

The figure: _**kaisa naseeb jag mein...haar bitiye pave...abla jinhe samjhat hain...bani woh paraye...babool ka angna chute...maaiya ka aanchal ra...bholi chidaiya pave...bas ek pinjra...ro bhi na pave aisi...gudiya na kijo...  
**_

* * *

Daya and Shreya was standing in the roof of the house starring towards the star whom they considered as their Abhijeet...none of them noticed the net of conspiracy growing in the garden for them...

Two slender figures was sitting on their knees in the garden behind a tree...one had a telescopic rifle in hand and another was bare handed...both's black dress was helping them to hide in the darkness well...The bare handed man said to the armed man...

Bare handed man: Lakshman itna aandhere mein tum nishane pe goli to maar paoge na?...

Armed man: Tezz gang ka vice leader hu main...itna aasani se haar nahin manuga main...aaj to us Shreya ki kaam taman karke hi chain ka saans lunga...

Slowly he moved away the safety catch of the rifle and after a moment pressed the trigger...not much sound was created due to the presence of the silencer on the barrel of the rifle...after some moments,they could heard Daya's painful and scary scream as...

Daya: SHREYAAAAA!...

Both of them smiled in pleasure of success and went out of the garden in silent yet fast steps...and ran away towards their car parked in distance...

* * *

They entered an abandoned godown after almost an hour where a male voice welcomed them with...

Voice: aao mere sher aao...kar diya kaam tamam us Shreya ke bachche ki?...

Lakshman: haan boss...bas ek goli aur us Daya ka cheenkh ab bhi mere kaano mein gunj raha hain...

Boss: shabash Lakshman shabash...par ek baat batao tumhe Tezz Gang ke vice leader Lakshman Singh Rajput bulana chahiye ya yeh bulana chahiye...CID Mumbai ka Senior Inspector Varun Malhotra?

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To?...ab kya hoga?...aakhir kya hoga Shreya ke saath?...bach payegi woh?...aur yeh Varun urf Lakshman ka maksad hi kya hain?...kya chahta hain woh?...Tezz gang ka boss kaun hain?...uska maksad kya hain?...kyun Varun ne mari Shreya ko goli?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _dear guest: aapka comment bohot hi insulting laga hain mujhe for all government officials...sare government officials rishwatkhor nahin hote...for your kind information mere papa bhi ek govt. officer hain aur main aaj tak unhe ek paisa bhi rishwat lete nahin dekha...aapko mere koi words se chot pahucha hain to criticisize me but why are you pulling others between us?...thanks for your review...  
_

 _Next chapter will be after 250 reviews..._

* * *

thanks to all reviewers...

please read and review...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	8. Shock

Varun: tum mujhe Lakshman bhi bol sakte ho ya Varun bhi bol sakte ho...I do not mind...waise bhi asli Varun Malhotra to ab bhi Ahmedabad CID ka senior inspector banke Amul doodh pee raha hoga...

The boss: haan DCP Chitrolle ko majboori ka faida uthake tumne uske jagah jo le rakha hain...

Both bursted out in loud laugh...Varun aka Lakshman said...

Lakshman: waise Girish...( _remember him?_ )...mujhe Daya ke liye bohot dukh ho raha hain...bechara aaj dophar ko hi aapne padoshi ko beti ka mol(value) samjha raha tha...maine suna tha garden mein chupke...aur aaj hi uske bhatiji ki maut ho gaya...bechara!...

Girish: main Daya ko aise hi tadpana chahta hun...peechle baar bhi humne Abhijeet aur Babloo naam ka ek bachche ka kidnap karke dono ko bomb bandhke rakha tha...Daya ke pass sirf ek ko bachane ka waqt tha...main chahta tha ki agar woh koi ek ko bachata hain to dusre ke maut ke guilt mein woh tadapta rahe...par us Abhijeet ke bachche ne aisa hone hi nahin diya...par ab kya karega woh?...Shreya to gayi...

Lakshman: main bhi to sirf aur sirf Daya ke barbaadi chahta hu...uske wajah se...sirf aur sirf usi ke wajah se hi mere bhai Rocky ko CID walon ne pakad liya tha...aur...aur us Abhijeet ke bachche ne use...(in moist tone)...use goli mar diya...mera bhai...mera chota bhai...mere chotu ko maar diya...maar diya...jaan le liya uska...

Girish put his hand on his shoulder...Lakshman broke into tears...Girish hugged him tightly...

* * *

Daya supported Shreya to sit up...and dusted his clothes...he asked her in anxious tone...

Daya: Pari...Pari tum theek to ho?...goli lagi to nahin na tumhe?...

Shreya(in sign language): nahin...aaaah!...bas chuke nikal gayi...shayad nishana theek nahin rakh paya tha...kyun ki main goli ki halki awaaz sun li thi...

Daya: my god Pari!...tumhara to kaafi khoon nikal raha hain...chalo hospital chalte hain...

Shreya: nahin chachu main theek hu...aap dressing kar dijiye...

Daya(in angry tone): Shreya tum apni papa ke tarah ek hi dialouge mat sunao mujhe...(mimickring his brother)...main theek hu...

Shreya began to weep loudly...Daya's mouth opened in shock...he said in eager tone...

Daya: kya hua beta?...arey bolo na...kya hua?...dard ho raha haina bohot?...aao...

Shreya looked up towards his face and said in sign language with a sad expression over his face...

Shreya: aapne mujhe Shreya kaha?...Pari nahin?...aap mujhe aur pyar nahin karte...

Daya remained starring at her face for a while and then smiled...he picked her up in his lap...placed a soft kiss on her cheek with...

Daya(in soft tone): nahin Pari...chachu apni Pari ko bohot pyar karte hain...aao main tumhe hospital le chalta hu...aao...

* * *

Lakshman controlled his emotions and separated himself from Girish...Girish patted his shoulder and asked with concern...

Girish: theek ho tum?...

Lakshman wiped his tears and nodded...after a bit silence he said in firm and revengeful tone...

Lakshman: us din se lekar aaj tak mere dil mein badle ke aag jal raha hain...main tab tak chyan ka saans nahin lunga jab tak main CID ke mashoor duo Abhijeet aur Daya ko tadap tadapke marte nahin dekhu...bas mujhe is baat ka afsos rahega ki main Abhijeet ko aapne haatho se nahin mar paya...

Girish: yeh afsos to mujhe bhi rahega humesha...accident mein tapak gaya ka****...

Both remained silent for a while...Girish broke the silence first with...

Girish: chodo yaar yeh sab baatein...jo kaam hum nahin kar paye uske bare mein sochna bekaar hain...ab aage kya karenge yeh sochna padega...filhaal batao aaj Neha ke saath dinner mein kahan jaa rahe ho?...

Lakshman bursted out in loud laugh...Girish was amazed...Lakshman said in cruel tone...

Lakshman: tumhe kya lagta hain ki woh Neha se main sach mein pyaar karta hu?...arey woh to bus mere ek mohra hain us Daya ke khilaaf...uska dil mein Daya ke liye basa hua nafrat ka faida utha raha hu main...jis din Daya khatam hoga Neha bhi khatam ho jayegi...

Girish: wah! Lakshman wah!...kya chaal chala hain tumne!...ab to Daya ka barbaadi tay hain...kitna maaza aayega use tadapta dekhke!...haina?...

Lakshman was about to say something...when a loud gunshot could be heard and Girish got shot in his leg...and some heavy footsteps could be heard...Lakshman whispered...

Lakshman: CID!...unhe yahan ka pata kisne diya?...

Girish: Lakshman jaao bhago!...khudko CID ke saamne mat lao...bhag jao...main to shayad aaj pakda jaunga...par tum humara kaam jaari rakhna...jaao...

Lakshman: nahin main tumhe chodke nahin jaunga...

Girish: jaao pagalpan mat karo...jaao

Lakshman,helplessly,ran away from the place...next moment ACP Pradyuman,Sachin and Purvi entered the place...Girish said angrily...

Girish: tumlog?...tumlog yahan kaise aaye?...KAISE?...

Pradyuman: aaj kuch der pehle jo ghilona harkat kiye tum aur tumhare gang...uske baad to tumhara pakda jana tay tha...HQ ke pass tumhare is location ke baare mein information tha...aur main tumhe bhi inform kar du main ki Abhijeet ke beti Shreya sahi salamat hain...goli bas uski baaju chu kar nikli hain...

Girish(shocked): kya?...(in mind)...yeh Lakshman kuch kaam ka nahin nikla...stupid kahin ka...(loudly)...tumlog mujhe nahin pakad paoge...

Purvi: kyun?...agar tumhe lagta hain ki koi tumhe bachane aayega to tum galat ho...

Girish(smirked): mujhe self defence aata hain...

He picked up Lakshman's rifle which was on floor...touched it under his jaw and fired the bullet!...Pradyuman shouted...

Pradyuman: NAHIN GIRISH!...

But it was late till then...Girish fell dead with a bullet hole under his jaw!...at that moment some heavy footsteps attracted their attention...

* * *

Lakshman directly went on his house from the place...he locked the main door from inside...and sat down with his back resting on the main door...and bursted into tears...he was feeling terribly guilty...his POV...

Lakshman: yeh maine kya kar diya?...maine uske jaan jokhim mein dalke aise bhag gaya?...par kya karta main?...main bhi majboor tha...mujhe bhi to apne maksad tak pahuchna haina?...please mujhe maaf kar dena...please...I am sorry...par main tumse waada karta hu ki main iska badla zaroor lunga...zaroor...

Suddenly some sounds came from his bedroom...he stood up instantly and shouted...

Lakshman: kaun hain wahan?...

A slender figure came out from the bedroom...Lakshman narrowed his eyes to place out who was it?...recognising the person...he heaved a sigh of relax and said...

Lakshman: oh!...tum ho!...yahan kyun aaye ho?...woh bhi is waqt?...

The person: tumhe tumhare manzeel tak pahuchane...

Lakshman: tum pahuchaoge mujhe mere manzeel tak?...kaise?...

The preson: aise...

The person took out a gun and fired a bullet...the bullet hit his body and a painful scream echoed in the room as...

Lakshman: AAAHHH!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To?...aage kya hoga?...kya ho jayega Lakshman ke maut?...kaun marna chahta hain use aur kyun?...kaun milne aaya CID team se?...kya hain CID Mumbai ke naseeb mein?...janne ke liye stay tuned...  
**_

* * *

 _dear guest and Gautam: thoda wait kijiye...sabar ka phal meetha hota hain...next chapter mein sab clear ho jayega...thank you..._

 _Puja: aaj tak maine jitne bhi badtameez aur lafange ladke dekhe hain sab either whistling karta hain or gaana gata hain...ab Lakshman aka Varun thehra lagbhad 45 saal ke umar ka...woh whistling to nahin karega na?...to gana hi sahi...thank you...want to meet you further too..._

* * *

this was the 2nd last chapter of this story...next chapter will be SURPRISE,SHOCK and what not...so...

next will be after crossing of 300 reviews...silent readers please review...

only 5 reviews have left to complete 30 reviews in MERE DUNIYA HAIN TUJH MEIN KAHIN...do review guys...

* * *

please read and review...

thanks to all reviewers...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	9. Asliyaat

Dear _guest: let me take you to a short journey of Yeh Waada Raha: It Is A Promise..._

 _2Abhijeet sir,Daya sir and their little doll Shreya lives happily in a small happy family until a tragic and heart breaking incident occurs...Abhijeet sir dies in a painful accident as his car fell in a ditch...Daya sir and Shreya,with hardship,controlls their emotion and tries to step ahead in life until Varun steps in their life...Varun is appointed in Abhijeet's sir's post after 6 months of his death...although he tries to befriend Daya at first,Daya rejects him...later it is revealed that Varun is the boyfriend of Neha...who once loved Daya sir but hates now...both tried to harm Daya-Shreya but never suceeds...the pieces of Abhijeet sir's dead body is rescued and during his obsequie...Daya sir's informer Ravi...before dying...says him that Abhijeet sir's death is not a normal but a murder...we later comes to know that DCP Chitrolle had brought Varun in CID due to some pressure...and Varun had some plan...after some days in an evening Varun shoots Shreya...and later it is revealed that he is not Varun at all but Tezz Gang's member Lakshman...working under Girish,the leader to avenge his brother Rocky's death...and only using Neha against Daya...Shreya did not get harmed much and CID reaches to Lakshman and Girish...Lakshman escapes...Girish commits suicide...Lakshman reaches home and one of his known person shoots him..._ Now next...

I hope that you have got your answer...agar kisiko koi bhi part se problem hua to yeh padhle...clear ho jayega...

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Lakshman stood up...grabbing his left arm's wound with his right harm...he said in pain...

Lakshman: tum pagal ho gayi ho kya?...chodo gun...

Person: nahin...mera deemag bilkul theek hain...aaj to main apne maksad mein kaamiyab hoke hi chayn ki saans lenewali...

Lakshman: maksad?...kaunse maksad?...kis maksad ke baat kar rahi ho tum?...

Person: tumhe khatam karne ki maksad...tumhe bhi us Abhijeet ke pass pahuchane ka maksad...jaise uski jaan li hu main...waise hi aaj tumhara bhi jaan lunga main...

Lakshman(in shock): kya?...tumne mari thi Abhijeet ko?...par sab to kehte hain ki woh ek accident mein...par kuch din pehle Daya ka informer Ravi ne kaha zaroor tha ki Abhijeet ka murder hua tha!...mujhe to yakeen hi nahin hua tha...

Person: haan Abhijeet ka murder maine hi ki thi...Abhijeet ka bhi...aur us Ravi ka bhi...s**** nikla tha mera pol kholne...chup ho gaya humesha ke liye...

Lakshman: par tumne yeh sab kyun kar rahi ho NEHA?...(SHOCK?)...

Neha: woh main tumhe kyun batau?...achcha chalo bata hi deti hu...kisike aakhri khwahish puri karna punya ka kaam hain...itna paap kar chuki hu...thoda punya bhi kar lun...(in hissy tone)...janna hain tumhe kyun mara maine us Abhijeet ko?...to suno...main Daya se beinteha mohabbat karti hu...itna ki koi soch bhi nahin sakta...aur woh Abhijeet uske aur ACP ke chair ke beech ka rukavat tha...arey dono hi senior inspector the par next ACP Abhijeet kyun banta?...woh to ek deemagi mareez tha na?...meri Daya hi us post ka layek hain...magar Abhijeet ke rehte uska ACP banna lagbhag namumkin tha...to hata diya maine us Abhijeet ko raastein se...

Lakshman: to tum mujhe kyun marna chahti ho?...maine kya bigara hain tumhara?...main to tumse pyar karta hu na?...

Neha: woh kya haina Varun... _(A/N: she does not know his real name so she is addressing him as Varun,the name she knew)..._ Main tumse bilkul bhi pyar nahin karti...main to sirf apne Daya se pyar karti hu...(in sharp tone)...aur main meri Daya aur uske tarakki ke beech kisiko bhi bardash nahin kar sakti...isliye maine tumhare saath ek chota sa pyar ka jhootha natak kiya...jis pe aaj parda girnewala hain...(with a smirk)...good bye senior inspector Varun Malhotra!...marne ke liye taiyar ho jao...

Lakshman put his eyes in hers...a smile was still present over his lips...Neha was a bit shocked to see the smile...Lakshman hummed as usual of his habit...

Lakshman(hummed): _**insaan mara karte hain...vishwas nahin marta hain...namumkin ko bhi mumkin...vishwas kiya karta hain...sapne sach ho jate hain...har dua kaam aati hain...vishwas ki dor hain aisi...apno ko kheench lata hain...yeh bandhan to...pyar ka bandhan hain...janmo ka...sangaam hain...**_

Neha: kamaal hain tumhara bhi!...hain koi tumhare aage peeche jinke vishwas ke dor tumhe jeevan daan dega?...koi nahin...

Lakshman: waise mujhe to pehle hi pata tha ki senior inspector Abhijeet ka maut natural nahin tha balki unka qatal hua tha...mujhe bas yahin janna tha ki unke qatil kaun hain...ab mujhe chayn milega...

Neha: kya?...tumhe pata tha ki Abhijeet ka qatal hua tha?...(Lakshman nodded)...kaise?...kaise pata tha tumhe?...kisne bataya tha?...kaise pata chala tha tumhe?...bolo kaise?...

Next moment a gunshot echoed in the room...Neha got injured in palm,thus dropped the gun...she looked towards the door and shivered in fear...Lakshman too looked towards the door and...smiled...

CID team consisting DCP Chitrolle,ACP Pradyuman,Daya,Dr. Tarika and Purvi entered the house...with aimed guns in hand...Lakshman too stood up and aimed his gun towards Neha...DCP said...

DCP: waise pata to hume bhi hain Nehaji!...

Neha(in fear): kaise pata chala aaplogo ko?...kaise?

DCP Chitrolle: Lakshman ne bataya...

Neha: Lakshman?...

ACP sir: woh sorry!...tum to use Varun ke naam se janti ho na?...is ne hi hume bataya...

Neha(turned towards Lakshman): tumhe kaise pata chala?...

DCP: kyunki yeh khud SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET hain!...(SHOCK?)...

The guns holding hands of the CID cops trembled badly...all of them looked at Lakshman aka Abhijeet wide eyes...he too was looking towards him...but sensing their gaze he immediately lowered his eyes...

Daya(stammered): ye...yeh Abhijeet hain?...

DCP(smiled): haan Daya...yeh hi tumhara bhai hain...us din khai mein girte waqt iske jaan to bach gaya tha...par pura chehra jal gaya tha...par iske himmat to dekho...usi halat mein bhi mujhe call kiya...khud apne dum pe upar aaya khai se...aur mujhe kanoon ke wasta deke majboor kar diya ke main uske plan mein uska saath du...phir maine use UK bheja personal basis pe...wahan jake plastic surgery karwake ek naya chehra leke wapas aaya...phir maine use CID mein wapas laya...aur Tezz gang ko khatam karne ke mission mein aur jis ne use marne ke koshish ki use dhundne ki mission mein laga diya...

They all sighed and looked at Abhijeet who was starring at the floor during all this period...ACP sir looked at him and said...

Pradyuman: waise gaana gane ke hunaar to pehle nahin tha...yeh kahan se paida ho gaya?...

Chitrolle: training liya us ne music ke primary lesson ka...waise ab main chalta hu ab...Purvi tum bhi chalo Neha ko bhi le aao...

Neha,Purvi and DCP Chitrolle left the house leaving Daya,Abhijeet,Dr. Tarika and ACP Pradyuman in the house...now all the gaze shifted to Abhijeet who was looking at the door...Pradyuman went to him and next moment...gave a tight slap on his cheek...

Abhijeet did not protest but continued to look at the floor...but now with tears in his eyes...Pradyuman said in chewing tone...

Pradyuman: itna sab kuch ho gaya tumhare saath aur tumne hume kuch bhi batana zaroori nahin samajha?...haan?...kyun?...kya hum tumhare apne nahin hain?...bolo...tum yeh sab kuch akele saha phir bhi chup rehke humare saamne acting karte rahe?...aur to aur tum itna gir gaye ki apne hi beti Shreya pe goli chala diya?...kyun?...

Daya: haan senior inspector Abhijeet...(Abhijeet's heart pinched badly to hear the term)...aapko aapke is mission ke kaamiyabi mubarak ho...par humare dil mein ab koi jagah nahin bacha hain...aap khud apne hi haathon se humare dil se woh jagah mitaya hain...kyun ki rishta sirf banane ke liye nahin...balki nibhane ke liye bhi hota hain...aur aapne khud apne jhooth se humlogo se aapka rishta toda hain...we hate you now...humare Abhijeet mar chuka hain...aap sirf senior inspector Abhijeet hain...jinka sirf shakal nahin balki dil bhi mera bhai Abhijeet se alag hain...welcome to CID again...but only as our colleague senior inspector Abhijeet...nothing else...

Dr. Tarika: haan aaplog sahi keh rahe hain...yeh humara Abhijeet ho hi nahin sakta...woh itna ghilona harkat nahin kar sakta ki apni hi phool si bachchi Shreya pe goli chala de...use karate championship se bahar nikalwa de...uska sapna tod de...par isne woh sab kuch kiya...we hate you senior inspector Abhijeet...we hate you...

Trio left the house leaving a teary eyed Abhijeet behind...he again sat down on the floor...totally forgetting the bullet wound on his arm...

* * *

 _ **next morning...**_

 _ **at 10:30 am...**_

 _ **In CID bureau...**_

The cops were working in the bureau silently when DCP Chitrolle entered the bureau with full rage...he straightly marched to ACP Pradyuman's cabin...threw down an envelope on his table and shouted...

DCP Chitrolle: kya hain yeh haan?...kya hain yeh?...main kabhi sapno mein bhi nahin soch sakta tha ki tumlog itna neeche gir sakte ho?...itna neeche?...chee!...shame on you!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **arey arey sab to Abhijeet se nafrat karne lage!...kya hoga aage?...aur kya diya DCP ne ACP ko?...aakhir kyun hain woh itna gusse mein?...kya hoga aage?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

ho gaya hain aaplogo ke wish pura!...waise bohot kam reviewers hain jinhone last tak firm rehke yeh kaha ki Varun aka Lakshman is Abhijeet sir...hehehe

* * *

 _sorry guys not for being unable to make it the last chapter...hope it is not irritating...aur shock kaisa laga batana..._

 _Next will be after 230 reviews..._

 _Friends kya hua?...HUMRAHI ka 2nd chapter pasand nahin aaya kya?...2nd chapter mein I am missing nidhaa,seema,abhidayalove,duo lover a lot..._

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to all reviews...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	10. Naya Adhyay

ACP Pradyuman picked up the envelope...opened it and read the letter inside...after finishing reading,he looked up towards DCP Chitrolle with shock and only uttered...

Pradyuman: Abhijeet ka resignation letter?...how is it possible?...us ne resign kar diya?...

Chitrolle(with disappointment): haan...aaj subah hi mere office mein aaya tha woh...apna resignation jama karke chala gaya...

They did not notice when Daya had arrived at the cabin door...he shouted...

Daya: chala gaya?...kahan chala gaya?...

ACP and DCP both turned towards him with shock...Daya again shouted...

Daya: bataiye na sir...kahan chala gaya mera bhai?...

Chitrolle(with tease): woh janke tum kya karoge Daya?...you hate him...is not it?...kal uske haath mein goli lagi thi...tumlogo mein se koi bhi kya uske ilaaj ke liye kuch kiya bhi nahin...uska koi fikar hain tumlogoko?...to main kyun bataun kahan gaya hain woh?...

Pradyuman: to usne bhi koi mahan kaam thodi na kiya gain...itme dino se hume dhokha de raha tha woh...hum uske saamne uske liye rote rahe,uska shraddh kiye par usne ek baar bhi hume yeh nahin bataya ki sir royiye mat...main aaplogo ke saath hi hu...to aap yeh kaise ummed kar sakte hain ki humare dil mein uske liye pyar aur fikar bacha rahega?...

Daya: haan sir...usne bohot hi ghilona harkat kiya hain...apni beti tak ko nahin choda usne...uske karate champion banne ki sapna tot te toot te bacha hain...aur to aur uspe goli bhi chalaya usne...hum use kabhi maaf nahin karenge sir...kabhi bhi nahin...

Chitrolle(in sharp tone): wah!...wah!...kitna achcha logic diya hain tumne...arey tumlogo ko pata hain ki usne aisa kyun kiya?...pata bhi hain tumlogo ko ki woh kitna dard mein hota tha yeh sab karte waqt?...CID bureau mein Tezz gang ne bug laga diya tha...tumlog jo bhi baat karte the wohlog sab sun sakta tha...Abhijeet ne isliye apne dil pe patthar rakhke chup tha...har raat ko woh mere pass ake rota tha...main bhi jitna ho sake use hausla deta tha...par us se uska dard thodi na kam hota tha...aur rahi baat junior national karate championship ki...to use Neha ke vishwas jeetne ke liye Shreya ke saath aisa karna hi pada...par usine inspector Anila ke zariye use wapas bhi laya tha...aur agar woh Shreya ko shoot na karta to Tezz gang ka dusra koi zaroor karta...aur uska nishana jaan bujhke nahin chukta...Daya tum aur Shreya humesha se hi Tezz gang ke gun ke nishane pe rahe ho...par Abhijeet ke wajah se tum dono aaj bhi surakshit ho...sahi salamat ho...aur kuch janna hain tumlogo ko?...

He stopped noticing the teary eyes of the hard stone hearted cops standing in front of him...he asked...

Chitrolle: kya hua?...ro kyun rahe ho ab?...tumlog to yahin chahte the na...tumlog to usse nafrat karte ho na?...shakal tak dekhna nahin chahte ho na uska...to mubarak ho...woh chala gaya hain humesha ke liye...ab khushiyan manao...party do...ab to tumlogo par se sare khatra tal gaya hain...haina?...

He too stopped to gulp down the ball of tears and pain which had struck in his throat...Daya broke the silence at last by whispering softly...

Daya: hume maaf kar dijiye sir...maaf kar dijiye...humse bohot badi galti ho gayi hain...please hume maaf kar dijiye...please hume Abhi ke pass le chaliye...hume usse maafi mangni hain...woh maaf kare ya na kare...kuch farak nahin padta...par hume chodke mat jaye...yahin kehna hain...bas...

Pradyuman: haan sir Daya theek keh raha hain...please hume uske pass le chaliye...please sir...hume ek baar mauka dijiye use wapas lane ka...please sir...

Chitrolle: Daya,Pradyuman aaj woh UK wapas jaa raha hain...ek naukri mil gaya hain use wahan...woh wahin settle ho jayega...hum use wahin khush rehne dena chahiye...

Dr. Tarika,who was coming to get a file signed from ACP Pradyuman,was hearing all these from the doorstep...she now spoke up...

Dr. Tarika: woh wahan khush nahin reh payega sir...woh bas humare baaton se hurt hoke yeh faisla liya hain...please sir let us go to him...

DCP Chitrolle looked at their sad yet determined faces and at last said softly...

Chitrolle: theek hain chalo...

* * *

Abhijeet took a sip of his coffee...he was sitting in the longue of the airport...Anila was sitting beside him and said in soft tone...

Anila: jana zaroori hain Abhijeet?...I mean sare rishtein naate yahan chodke...tum gusse mein aake koi aisa waisa decision mat lo...yeh mera request hain...

Abhijeet(sighed): mere saare rishtein to mera saath kab ka chodke chala gaya hain...ab main yahan rehke kya karunga Anila?...main jab UK mein tha...aur treatment complete kar raha tha...tab maine kafi interviews diya tha...actually main DCP sir ke ehsun zyada din tak nahin le sakta tha...isliye...itne dino baad e-mail se jawab mila hain...call centre ka job hain...asaani se pet chal jayega...

At that moment,an announcement for London-Mumbai flight could be heard...Abhijeet stood up...sighed sadly...and handed an envelope to Anila with...

Abhijeet: yeh envelope ACP sir ko de dena...chalta hu...

Anila(sighed): jao...apna khayal rakhna...aur contact rakhna agar ho sake to...

Abhijeet: tum bhi apna khayal rakhna...aur please yahan ke sare khabar mujh tak pahuchate rahena...good bye...

Anila: good bye...

He left with silent steps while pulling his trolley bag behind him...after throwing a disappointed glance towards the entrance of the airport...Anila only sighed...

* * *

The CID team rushed into the airport...only to see Anila sitting in a sofa...waiting for them...Daya rushed to her and asked...

Daya: Anila Abhijeet kahan hain?...kahan hain woh?...bolo na kahan hain woh?...

Anila(with a sigh): chala gaya woh...chala gaya...humesha ke liye...is desh se...(in sharp tone)...aur aaplogo ke zindagi se dur...

Daya(hell shocked): nahin...nahin aisa nahin ho sakta...woh kabhi humse dur nahin jaa sakta...kabhi bhi nahin...Pata hain mujhe ki humse galti ho gaya hain...par uska itna bada saza nahin de sakta woh...nahin kabhi nahin...yeh sach nahin ho sakta...kabhi nahin...

Pradyuman went forward and hugged his younger son gently...Daya now started to weep badly...Pradyuman ruffled his hand in his hairs...Anila forwarded the envelope towards them and said in soft tow tone...

Anila: yeh Abhijeet chodke gaya hain aaplogo ke liye...main chalti hu...

Daya took it from her hand and opening the envelope,took out a letter...he read it aloud...

Dear CID Mumbai,

Mujhe maaf kar dena aaplog...agar humare 18 saal ke saath mein agar aaplogo ke dil mein mere liye kabhi bhi kahin bhi pyaar jaga hain to...please mujhe apne is ghilona harkat ke liye maaf kar dena...par main kar bhi kya sakta tha?...mujhe apne saath honewala har zulm ke badla lena tha...is beech mujhe pata bhi tha ki main aaplogo ko hurt kar raha hu...par agar main yeh zimmedari na leta...to Tezz gang aaplogo ko aur bhi nuksan pahucha sakta tha...main aaplogo ke pass rehke aaplogo ko protect karna chahta tha...par...par shayad mere faisla galat tha...please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...main aaj aaplogo ki zindagi se bohot dur jaa raha hu...yeh mat samajhna ki main kisike baaton se naraz hoke yeh kadam uthaya hain...Jaane ki waqt ek secret batata hu...us din us lawarish laash ke saath mera DNA match hone ke wajah pata hain aaplogo ko?...woh maine hi apne DNA ke jagah us laash ke DNA dal diya tha CID database mein...Tarikaji se itna to seekh hi gaya hu main itne dino mein...

Main jahan bhi rahu,jaise bhi rahu...mere dil mein aaplogo ke liye pyar,izzat aur maan kabhi bhi kam nahin hoga...aaplogo ke saath yeh 18 saalon ki khatti meethi karwi yaadein mujhe humesha tadpata rahega...main bohot miss karunga Daya ke yaari ko...Shreya ki pyar ko...Dr. Salunkhe ke saath nok jhok ko...ACP rir ke lad pyar ko...sabko...

 _ **HUM HAIN IS PAL YAHAN...**_

 _ **JANE HUM KAL KAHAN...**_

 _ **HUM MILE NA MILE...**_

 _ **HUM RAHE NA RAHE...**_

 _ **RAHEGI SADA YAHAN...  
**_

 _ **PYAAR KI YEH DAASTAN...**_

 _ **SUNEGI SADA JISE...**_

 _ **YEH ZAMEEN ASMAAN...**_

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER...

In CID Bureau...

Daya was working in his desk silently...when ACP sir entered the bureau...he stopped looking at his younger son...his face was pale...

ACP sir sighed...one month had passed since Abhijeet had left for UK again...ONE MONTH!...in this period neither he tried to contact them nor he had returned...perhaps he was happy there...

Daya stood up seeing him...he signalled him to sit and said in soft yet painful tone...

Pradyuman: kya faida Daya use yaad karke tadapke?...woh bhi wahan khush hi hoga...warna hume contact karne ki koshish zaroor karta...shayad woh hume bhool gaya hain...

Daya was about to say something when a nice song from a melodious voice could be heard from the doostep...

 _ **DHADAK RAHA HAIN DIL  
**_

 _ **DIL KO MAIN KAISE SAMJHAUN...**_

 _ **TUJHSE MILU YA MILE BIN**_

 _ **YAHAN SE CHALA JAUN...**_

 _ **AISA NA HO TU**_

 _ **YEH DIL TODE...**_

 _ **ZAMAANA HAANSE SARA...**_

 _ **MERE DIL NE TADAPKE**_

 _ **JAB NAAM TERA PUKARA...**_

Daya and ACP sir was completely shocked...they rushed out and saw whom they had expected...Abhijeet!...Senior Inspector Abhijeet...with his FORMER FACE was standing outside...

Daya went to him and hugged him the next moment with a teary...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhijeet too hugged his silly brother...and they remained in at that state for long...ACP Pradyuman,the stone hearted leader of CID Mumbai...also wiped away his tears...

* * *

Duo got down from their car and Daya went forward to open the door with his pair of keys...suddenly he felt Abhijeet had not come forward...he smiled,went to him and put his hand on his shoulder with a soft...

Daya: boss kya hua yaar?...wahan kyun rook gaye?...yahan aao na...

Abhijeet: yaar mujhe dar lag raha hain...pata nahin Shreya kaise react karegi?...yunh aise itne mahine baad...pata nahin yaar main bohot nervous hu...peechle baar jaane se pehle use mila bhi to nahin tha...

Daya: aur mujhe aaj tak yeh samajh mein nahin aaya ki tum wapas kyun gaye the?...mana ki thoda gussa dikhaya tha humne...par tum chale gaye is tarah?...bilkul theek nahin kia tha tumne?...

Abhijeet: plastic surgery karwane yaar...mera Varun wala chehre ke liye operation UK ke ek hospital mein hua tha...par mera naya maksad pura hone ke baad woh wali chehra mere liye useless tha...so mujhe apna purana chehra wapas pane ke liye UK lautna hi pada...

Daya: tumhare woh wali chehre mein problem kya tha Abhi?...hume to koi problem nahin hota...

Abhijeet: problem hota yaar...mera woh chehra tumhe Varun Malhotra ke yaad dilata rehta...woh Varun Malhotra jo swarthi hain...bura hain...apne maksad ke liye kisiko nuksan pahuchana jiska adaat hain...tumlog kabhi mere saath free nahin ho pate...tumlogo ke dil mein Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke jo tasbeer hain...use wapas lana bohot zaroori tha...Varun ke burai mitane ke liye Abhijeet ke achchai ka bohot zaroorat tha...Abhijeet ke return ke liye Varun ke har nishaani mitana bohot zaroorat tha...isliye yeh second plastic surgery ka bohot zaroorat tha...

Daya silently patted his arm...Abhijeet closed his eyes and after gaining some strength moved forward...Daya opened the door and duo entered the house...together...after several months...

Next moment,Abhijeet startled very much feeling a warm hug around his waist...he shivered recognising the touch...then he,with extreme pleasure yet extreme shock,heard a soft voice as...

Voice: papa...

He,with shock,turned back...and saw whom he was expecting...SHREYA!...his deary daughter...who SPOKE...not by sign language as usual...but by her VOICE...

He knelt before her and spoke with extreme shock...

Abhijeet: Pari...tumne boli!...tumne boli Pari!...apne aawaz mein boli?...ek baar phir se bolo na beta...

Shreya(with sweet smile): papa!...

He was about to request her to speak once more...when he felt Daya's touch on his hand...Daya said...

Daya: bas karo boss!...usse zyada baat mat karwao...abhi kuch hapte hi hua hain speech therapy ke success ka...dheere dheere woh zyada bolne lagegi...tab tak wait karo...

Abhijeet nodded and wrapped the little doll in his arms...both of them had a wide smile in their face...though both were dropping tears on each other's shoulder...

Abhijeet signalled Daya through eyes...Daya too knelt in front of them...and Abhijeet opened his arms and pulled him in a warm soothing hug...

At 11 pm...

Abhijeet came out from Daya-Shreya's room after confirming both of them's sound sleep...he too was enjoying the duo friendship stories narrated by Daya to Shreya...after so many months...

He sighed...Senior Inspector Abhijeet was back to his life again...hectic yet soothing life...peaceful and happy life...the life which he always dreamt of since all these dull months...now he was back to his home...his life...his own life...now he was happy...

He again peeped into his brother's room to check them...the happy smile on their face brought a smile on his lips too...he went towards his room while humming a song...humming,which was one of his habit now...he was humming...

 _ **TU...TU HAIN WOH HI...**_

 _ **DIL NE JISE APNA KAHA...**_

 _ **TU HAIN JAHAN...**_

 _ **MAIN HU WAHAN...**_

 _ **AB TO YEH JEENA...**_

 _ **TERE BIN HAIN SAAZA...**_

 _ **MIL JAYE IS TARAH**_

 _ **DO LEHRE JIS TARAH...**_

 _ **PHIR HO NA JUDAA...**_

 _ **HAAN YEH WAADA RAHA...**_

 _ **YEH WAADA RAHA...**_

END OF THE STORY...

* * *

 _ **True relation never dies...**_

* * *

chalo guys yeh story to khatam hua...I met a lot of new reviewers during the course...thanks to them...and thanks to old reviewers too...

Eragonlian: this story is epic?...:-P...thank you...

Abhii: I knew it dear...thank you...

Rinidayabhijeet: I have read your review in Kahin der na ho jaye...wish to meet you further too...thank you...

Gautam1: thank you for both review and PM

Purvi duo lover: tomar katha tomar didi bolechilo agei...nice to meet you...feel free to PM me...amar anyo galpo gulo podo...thank you...

* * *

 _friends mera board exam has started...so I'm unable to update regularly...so kaan pakadke sorry..._

 _Missing Seema,osmreader,Lucky,Anam Abhi's fan,Zebadi,Aarzoo and Martinstein in Humrahi...:-(_

* * *

please read and review

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


End file.
